


sEX tOy

by Heart_karisoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Beating, Bondage, Choking, Dacryphilia, Dom/sub, F/M, Face Slapping, Fainting, Gangbang, Humiliation, Light Sadism, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, S&M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_karisoo/pseuds/Heart_karisoo
Summary: EXO is one of the hottest boy groups at this moment and with all their strict public dating rules they can’t seem to find a release for all their build up frustration.  Maybe you can help?





	1. sEX tOy | Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning that in the beginning it might not be that dark of a story, but as it keept going the characters dare to do more.  
> It's literally just porn without plot..  
> This series is origanllay posted on my tumblr @Heart-Karisoo  
> All the porfiles that are spoken of are on my tumblr as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • A/N: This is a fanfiction/imagine where the OC (Reader) will be the main character alongside EXO and there will be a lot of smut and NSFW content. So if you do not feel comfortable with this, I recommend you click off right now.   
> • On another note; I know that the profile and description may not fit all and if it really bothers you then I’m sorry, you’ll find another story that may fit you more.   
> • Genre: Smut  
> • Rating: M (Mature, 17+)  
> • Warnings: Swearing & sexual content  
> • Concept: An alternative universe where big idols can secretly hire so called ‘’sex toys’’ for their personal pleasure. You (fem!reader) are hired by EXO to please them as they wish.   
> • Word count: 800+

There are a lot of jobs in this world. Some pay decent, some pay little and some pay plenty.   
For most of them you have to study, train your brain and gain knowledge. My job is just like that of anyone else; but it’s usually considered a taboo, a stigma that should not be talked about. While I, myself, see no problem or taboo in my job as I please the people that I work for and do no harm. I do understand the stigma of the explicit sexual actions my job contains.   
  
Hell, that’s nearly all it contains. But it goes further than that. I will live with my clients, become close to them, see them more vulnerable than anyone else before. I will live with them every day and will interact with them outside my work field.   
  
This is what I have been told for ages during my training. But today is finally the day that I will be able to show what I have trained for.   
It has been about two weeks since I finished my training and I have finally been hired.   
By one of the biggest boy groups, may I add.   
The underground training station I applied at four years ago has grown a lot and started selling more to bigger groups each year.   
My assigned group was EXO. I will be living in there dorm and publicly “working” as their assistant while I please them privately.   
  
I was awoken out of my thought when I saw one of the employees heading towards me.   
“Y/N, the men are ready to meet you.” The man smiled as he lead me to one of the meeting rooms.   
I followed him into the room and was greeted by the nine men and two of their staff seated at a big table.   
I sat down in front of them as the employee left, these meetings required privacy for the artists.   
I looked around at the nine men I would be living with and scanned their faces one by one. They were handsome, not that I expected anything less of course. Their stern and serious expressions made me nearly break a sweat.   
  
“Nice to meet you, we are EXO.” Suho said. He sat in the middle and I assumed him to be the leader. I had looked over their profile before.   
“My name is Suho, 26 years and these are..” The boys finished his sentence one by one, announcing their names and age.   
“Yes, I-I know.. I have looked at your profiles.” I smiled awkwardly.   
“Oh! That’s great!” Chanyeol cheered as he stood up quickly and walked over to me.   
“Could you please get up?” He questioned with a smile that showed off his teeth. I got up to his request and was soon pulled tightly against the tall man’s body.   
“Chanyeol, Jesus Christ!” Suho exclaimed.   
“What?! I had to check if they made sure about her requirements” he defended before letting go off me and quickly returning to his seat.   
“R-requirements?” I had requirements?   
“Yes, you didn’t know?” Xiumin spoke his first few words.   
I was dumbfound in front of them. They should have informed me right? “This is the list we filled in” Suho tossed a sheet of paper onto the table in front of me. 

* * *

 

**_Toy’s Requirements_ **

  * **_Age:_** _18-35_
  * **_Gender:_** _female_
  * **_Height:_** _x_
  * **_Weight:_** _x_
  * **_Race:_** _ _x  
__

* * *




“We’re not really picky; but both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo needed you to be really short and since you’re the only one in this whole company to fit this so called ‘ideal’, you were perfect” Suho cleared the reason of being.   
“But not only do you need to fit our ideal; your limits are not to be crossed..” Baekhyun leaned in. Everyone turned to the suddenly speaking boy. “..then do you really agree and feel comfortable with all of our demands?” He finished.   
  
I had looked over their profiles a thousand times and nearly couldn’t sleep last night.   
Not because it was too much or too demanding. But because I for the first time realized what a slut I am.   
Yes, I was completely fine with all their demands and kinks and what not. But I could not believe that I was actually this okay with it.   
  
I nod my head to the man’s question and then it turned silent. The realization that I had completely given myself to them hit me. I was now their toy, their domain to do as they please.   
Not all toys are submissive; but I am. I have been trained into it.   
I’m not saying I can’t dominate. But my true nature was to be obedient and submit to another. I found myself already falling into my nature as our meeting was wrapping up and we were ready to leave when I opened the door for my new bosses and told them, “go ahead, masters.”

 


	2. sEX tOy | Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • A/N: This is chapter one of many more to follow. In every chapter there will be a different pairing based on who does the doo with who..   
> • If you don’t like content that has been listed in the sEX prOfiles then I recommend you to not read any further or check the warnings on each chapter as they will be different each time.   
> • Pairing: Kyungsoo x fem!reader & Chanyeol x fem!reader  
> • Genre: Smut  
> • Rating: M (Mature, 17+)  
> • Warnings: Swearing & sexual content  
> • Concept: An alternative universe where big idols can secretly hire so called ‘’sex toys’’ for their personal pleasure. You (fem!reader) are hired by EXO to please them as they wish.   
> • Word count: 1,5K

I opened my eyes slowly as I heard my alarm go off. I do not have an alarm to awake me up on specific times. I rather have a ‘bell’ that goes off when someone needs me.   
I looked at the time to see it was only 5:23 AM.   
I groaned but knew I had to respond quickly. I checked the room number of the bell and quickly got up, not even bothered to put my clothes on as they would just get in the way.   
  
As I entered the room I was greeted by a half asleep Kyungsoo lying in his bed. I bowed down to greet him as I walked towards the bed.   
  
“What took you so long?” He groaned. “I’m sorry, master. It won’t happen again.” I apologized.   
“I’d hope so.. Now get on your knees. I have some morning wood you need to take care of.” I obeyed his order and kneeled in front of him. He sat up straight and took the covers off his naked body. His cock was throbbing hard with pre-cum dripping down his pink tip all the way down to his swollen balls.   
I reacted quickly and took his cock in my hands as I wrapped my lips around his vulnerable tip. With every bop of my head I took more and more of his cock in me. I massaged the part that didn’t fit with my hands.   
But Kyungsoo did not like this action and took a firm grip of my hair as he sternly forced my head further down his shaft. I choked as I felt his tip enter my throat.  
“Come on, take it all.” He cooed in a low tone.   
I took rapid breaths through my nose as I squeezed my eyes shot to endure the burning pain in my throat. Tears were streaming down my face as I was adjusting to his cock. “Good girl” he moaned as he had finally entered my throat fully.   
  
Kyungsoo loved pushing my limits; even if I thought I had already reached them.  
I have had sex with Kyungsoo many times by now; I think I have had him the most. I mean, he has have had me the most is more like it.   
But it’s never getting old. He always finds ways to surprise me and try different things. It’s like having your first time over and over again.   
  
I felt his grip on my hair tighten as his treatment became rougher and less apologetic. He bucked his hips from the bed and pushed my head down to meet his rhythm.   
He was quiet most of the time, until he grew closer to his release.   
He was a groaning mess right when I felt his seed fill my throat. He pumped me on him a few more times with whimpering moans before he had finished and pulled me off his dick before letting go of my hair and collapsing onto his bed in heavy moans.   
I swallowed his thick seed and tried to reach his box of tissues next to his bed to clean my self off. With my limp body I got up off the floor and stood in front of him again.   
  
“Thank you for your cock, master.” My throat felt raw with each word I spoke. “Is there anything else I can do for you?” I asked in a small voice.   
His heavy breathing had calmed down, he pushed his exhausted body up and stood in front of me   
“No, you can go now. Thank you, kitten.” He said in a soft voice as he bend down to kiss me on the forehead. “I’m sorry if I hurt you.” He caressed my hair softly.   
Kyungsoo would always turn to mush as soon as he had his climax. He always made sure I was fine after and I felt safe knowing he cared about my safety.   
  
I left his room and slowly closed his door. As I was about to take a shower, I bumped into someones firm chest.   
I nearly tripped backwards before I felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist and pull me back against the same chest. I blinked my eyes quickly in shock and looked up to be met by Chanyeol’s big eyes staring back at me.   
“Are you okay y/n?” He asked as his grip around me softened.   
“Y-yeah.. I’m fine” I answered.   
“No, I mean are you really okay?” He repeated himself. “I saw everything.” He exclaimed.  
“Oh, yeah. I am completely fine! Don’t worry about it. I was about to take a shower so..” I tried to walk away but he tucked at my wrist and pulled me back.  
My sudden loss of his body contact made me realize I was still naked. And even tho this was a regular; I felt vulnerable.   
  
“How can you suck off Kyungsoo, walk around naked and then just leave me hanging here like this?” He whined. I trailed my view down his body and noticed a growing bulge in his boxers.   
“Besides, I know how wet you must be to have sucked off Kyungsoo’s cock but not even been touched once.” He grinned and I hate to admit it but he was right. My cunt had been throbbing ever since I had entered Kyungsoo’s room and saw his hard cock ready to be fucked.   
  
Chanyeol grabbed my shoulders and turned me around. He pressed my back against his torso; making me feel his hard boner on my bare back.   
He was a whole lot taller than me and even tho this difference in height seemed awkward; it only made me wetter.   
His hand trailed down my stomach as his other hand toyed with my breast. He spread my legs with his and started to rub my clit softly.   
There was no need for all this foreplay, we were both wet and ready.   
But Chanyeol liked to take his time and this was good if only I hadn’t been this needy.   
He rubbed his clothed cock against my back as he quickened his speed on my clit.   
He soon was a moaning mess and I knew the others would hear us but all I cared about was his dick in my pussy.   
  
“P-please Chanyeol.” I whined. “Please fu-fuck me” is all I could say between my heavy breaths and desperate cries. My knees felt weak and my legs became heavy as I wasn’t used to this much stimulation while standing.   
I knew Chanyeol acknowledged my struggle as he took away his hands making me whine at the loss of contact.   
He worked quickly and took off his tight boxers which were stained with pre-cum and sweat. His stiff member jumped free and hit his stomach in release.   
  
“Turn around” he ordered and I took no time to react as I faced him quickly and he took a firm grip of my hips.   
“Jump” I responded in a heartbeat as I jumped and he lifted me against the wall.  
I was finally eye level with him and it seemed like everything else disappeared. My only concern right now was Chanyeol.   
He slowly lowered me onto his stiff member. I winced at the sudden feeling of being stretched. But I adjusted quickly as he slid in with ease due to my wet walls.  
A loud groan escaped from his chest as he was fully inside me.   
He waisted no more time as he started bouncing me up and down his cock. The knot in my stomach grew bigger with every thrust and I knew I was close but so was he.   
  
“F-fuck. You’re so tight!” He groaned. His fast speed really worked me up and I became a mess under his power. “Ch-Chanyeol! F-fuck!!” I exclaimed as my orgasm was nearing.   
“Come to me, baby!” He groaned as his eyes were burning into mine.   
My arms wrapped around his neck as my hands got lost in his messy hair. Our lips connected and our tongues collided as we got lost in our messy orgasm.  
Chanyeol kept thrusting his orgasm out as my hips stuttered from the impact. As he had finished he lifted me off his shaft; earning a whimper from my lips as my body was limp and my sex was vulnerable.   
He softly placed me on the floor to catch my breath as he laid beside me to do the same.   
  
As I nearly became lost on our heavy breathing, a door squeaked open and two heads peeked out.   
Suho and Xiumin were both scanning our tired bodies up and down in annoyance.   
  
“It’s literally six AM; couldn’t you at least wait until after breakfast?” Xiumin groaned.   
I quickly collected myself off the floor and bowed down. “I’m sorry for waking you this early” I apologized.   
“No need to apologize, sweetheart.” Suho walked from behind the door to reveal his naked being.   
Specifically his semi-erect member.   
“Uhm, do I need to take care of that for you?” I pointed at his dick.  
“It’s alright, why don’t you clean yourself off and have some breakfast first.” He smiled before placing a soft kiss on my cheek and walking off to the bathroom.   
  
“I have seen too many naked bodies today and it’s not even seven AM yet..” Xiumin shook his head before returning to his room; leaving me and a semi-passed out Chanyeol in the hallway.   
  


 


	3. sEX tOy | Chapter Two part |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • A/N: The chapter was waaay too long so I split it into three parts.. And I’m putting the other parts on cueue!  
> • -I updated this in the library bc my laptop is broken lmao- Enjoyyy! There is many more to come and I am flowing with ideas!!  
> • Pairing: None yet but in part two and three.. ;)  
> • Genre: Smut  
> • Rating: M (Mature, 17+)  
> • Warnings: Swearing, sexual content & agressive Minseok  
> • Concept: An alternative universe where big idols can secretly hire so called ‘’sex toys’’ for their personal pleasure. You (fem!reader) are hired by EXO to please them as they wish.   
> • Word count: 2,3K

I dried myself off after turning off the streaming water and and stepped out of the bathroom in my robe. I sighed in satisfaction of my clean feeling. As I headed to my room I could smell the freshly made breakfast from downstairs and decided to quickly change so I could eat my well deserved breakfast. 

“I have been calling you for nearly an hour now” I was greeted by a stern looking Xiumin sitting on my bed with his arms crossed. His unexpected presence startled me.   
“I don’t want to ruin your fresh out of the shower experience; but what I am experiencing right now is a whole lot of frustration.” His tone seemed calm but his words were angry and uneasy.   
I tried to scan his face for any clues or emotion to respond to. But his stern and firm poker face was a facade I could not break through.   
I was out of the shower only for a few moments now and I felt myself already dripping with sweat. 

“I’m sorry if I have done anything to make you feel uneasy, sir.” I bowed to apologize but soon felt a firm grip on my hair forcefully pulling at me so I was now facing him up close. The pain was bearable as I knew he would never try to do me real harm. But the impact his actions had were big and struck me like electricity. I hated how my body reacted to his animalistic treatment.   
It loved it, every bit of it. As now sweating wasn’t the only reason I was wet.   
I slightly looked down at his lap, as much as I could, to confirm that he had a boner and it was clearly present.   
“First, you scream the entire house together whilst fucking Chanyeol, then you bow right in front of my face with your tits just hanging out like that!” He gave a quick smack against my clothed chest making me squirm.   
“And then you offer Suho a release while I just had to stand there with my aching cock!” He spat at me. 

There was a knock on the door distracting us both; as we turned around the door opened.   
“Uh… Breakfast is ready.” Lay awkwardly announced. The grip on my hair was loosened; as I was released from Xiumin’s hold, I turned to Lay and smiled.  
“We’ll be right there; i’ll change first, okay?” He accepted my response and quickly left the room, closing the door behind him.   
I turned back around as Xiumin got up. “Cock block” he said under his breath as he left the room as well.   
I muffled a small giggle to his remark before making sure my door was fully closed so I could finally change.   
I quickly took off my robe and pulled out my most comfortable clothes. It was a day off for the boys, which meant I did not need to attend to anything as their “assistant” and so I could relax.   
Even tho there has been none of that so far today.. 

I finally entered the kitchen to have my breakfast when I was suddenly attacked by an overexcited Baekhyun.   
“Y/NNN!!” He exclaimed happily. “Good morning!”   
“Good morning to you too..” I responded. “Is there something you want?” I asked him as I tried to get him off of me. He was usually bright, but not this early.   
“I was thinking that maybe we could play today, all day” he let go off me and gave me the brightest smile. “You know we have free time all day and since the others planned to-” Baekhyun was soon cut off by Lay’s interruption.   
“What are you talking about? We’re all going; including Y/N” he said with a frown on his face which quickly turned to a smile as he looked at me. “Besides, she has had a rough morning already. Give her a break.” My cheeks turned red at his comment.   
“Wait, we’re going out?” The realization of having no relaxation kicked in quickly as I dragged out a sigh and sat down at the kitchen table.   
‘’What? You don’t want to hang out with us all day?“ Kai had walked in. "You can stay home if you want, we’ll go bowling without you.” He grinned before sitting in front of me whilst eating an apple.   
I jumped at his words. “Bowling?! I love bowling!” Is all I could express.   
“That’s why we planned it, silly.” Lay cooed.   
“You wanna come or not?” Kai said as he took a bite of his apple. 

After finally having breakfast, I decided to change once more into something more appropriate. We left as soon as everyone was ready.   
As always, Xiumin and Suho offered to drive. We could not all fit in one car of course; So we had to separate.   
“Y/N, please sit next to me!” Baekhyun took a firm grip of my hand. Suddenly he got a smack to the back of the head.   
“Leave her alone” Xiumin said sternly. “She’s sitting in the front with me.” And with that he took me away from Baekhyun.   
“Sorry Baek, maybe on the way back!” I told him before being dragged to the front of the car.   
Xiumin swung open the passengers door for me to sit down. He walked to the drivers side and got in. He started driving off once he got the sign from Suho.

Xiumin kept a firm grip on the steering wheel with both his hands. As he kept his vision on the road I did not expect his sudden grip on my hand. He guided my hand to his side and placed it right on his crotch. His hand was placed over mine while he made massaging motions signing me to rub him.   
As soon as his hand was back on the steering wheel with the other one I looked in the rearview mirror.   
We were accompanied by Baekhyun, Chen and Sehun. Sehun seemed most interested in the view outside while Chen was taking a nap on his shoulder. Baekhyun was fidgety as he played on his phone. 

I gulped in distress and anxiety.   
I have never touched the members in front of each other before, I only started three weeks ago after all.   
But this was my job and if I was going to decline his silent request then I wasn’t doing my job very well.   
My hand slowly rubbed his clothed boner while I tried my best to not seem obvious. I felt so stupid as you could clearly see my hand reach for his lap.   
“Y/N, what are you doing?” Baekhyun spoke making Sehun turn his attention to me as well.   
“Uh.. M-Minseok dropped something and i’m trying to get it for him” was the dumbest excuse I had ever come up with.   
I looked over at him as he kept his vision on the road; but he didn’t seem at ease.   
“She’s jacking me off” he blurted.   
My stomach flipped upside down at his bluntness.   
It was silent for a moment before he continued.   
“What? It’s not like it’s a secret that she fucks all of us.   
That’s what she trained for, that’s her job and right now she’s not doing it very well.” His tone was irritated and his grip was tightening around the steering wheel as he spoke.   
As I took in his words I decided to unzip his jeans; no matter how embarrassed I felt.   
He was right and I don’t know why I even tried to hide it.   
“Hyung, don’t embarrass her like that.” Sehun spoke. “She might not like public display. Besides, you need to focus on the road” I silently thanked Sehun for his defense.   
I scanned Xiumin’s face for the thousandth time this car ride; and even tho Sehun’s words had eased my nerves a little. I could not just reject Xiumin’s earlier demand.   
Feeling defeated I tried to take his member out but he took a hold of my hand once again.   
“We’ll continue this later.” He spoke.   
The rest of the way was driven in silence until we had arrived. 

We divided teams by the ones who shared a car ride. “What about a bet, to keep things interesting.” Baekhyun suggested.   
“Ow, you’re digging your own grave here, Baekhyunie” Chanyeol cooed at him earning a giggle from the rest of us.   
“What should we bet on?” Kai spoke with a devious grin.   
“Loser get’s spanked!” Baekhyun exclaimed.   
“You really want to lose this, dontcha?” Chanyeol teased once again. This earned him a punch to the shoulder from the smaller man.   
“What about we all team up against y/n instead!” Chen laughed. I glared at him in betrayal and disbelieve, if this was even possible.   
“Yeah! She’s new. She should have a entrance ceremony to our friend circle.” Sehun teased.   
‘Friend circle?’   
I thought to myself. I always thought they’d consider me as just a worker for their needs.   
“That would be fun. You said you’re good at bowling, right?” Kai teased in a cocky tone.   
I crossed my arms over my chest and held my head up as to show confidence.  
“I’ve never lost a game!” This was true, as I never really had free time and have gone bowling about only three times in my life.. But it was true nonetheless.  
“What about this; if we win you give us a strip show back at the dorm” Chanyeol smirked.   
“But if you win we’ll do whatever you want.”   
“Speak for yourself..” Xiumin and Kyungsoo said in sync.   
“Alright.. If you want to play it like that” I brought out a cockier side of myself. Deep down I knew this was a bad idea, but I had too much pride to back out now. 

“Lady first” Lay spoke as he stretched his arm out indicating for me to start. I cocked an eyebrow but took hold of a ball and got ready to play.   
“Oeh! She’s started!” Xiumin said excitedly.   
I took a deep breath before taking a step back. I slightly sprinted and swung my arm before letting go of the ball. With a quick speed my aim managed to knock over eight pins and I cheered to my self as I knew I still had it.   
The guys looked in awe at my first try.   
"Wha! Amazing!“ Chen got up and clapped before he was rudely stopped by Kyungsoo pulling him back down as he glared at me.   
"This doesn’t mean anything, guys. It’s only the first round” Suho tried to assure the members.   
My second try came around as I repeated my process I managed to get my first spare! I grinned at the boys and took a seat. 

The first member to throw was Chanyeol; of course they had a lot of faith in him as he was known for his bowling. And to their luck he managed to knock over nine pins in total. But no spare.   
Although this did not hurt his pride one bit as he cockily walked over to his team mates and high-fived them.   
The game continued as the score kept rising with not much difference. A lot of competitive words were exchanged. Even the 'bad’ members managed to get decent scores. It was hard for me to hide my worry.   
I was honestly looking forward to a whole day of bossing them around; especially Xiumin and Kyungsoo.   
But to my luck it was the last round and the score was 77 against 73 for the boys. I just needed to throw a strike and for them to throw a fucking gutter and i’d have my victory! 

“Feeling nervous?” Baekhyun teased as I approached the bowling balls. I stared at the men sitting and staring at me. They all seemed to be pleased with their close victory.   
“W-why would I be nervous?” I damned my obvious lying.   
The boys chuckled at my crumbling confidence in this bet.   
“Cute..” Kyungsoo mocked as he stared me up and down with his signature gaze.  
“Just throw a gutter so we can get this over with” Chanyeol spoke.   
“I can’t wait to see that strip show!” Sehun said with a cocky smirk. 

A big sigh left my lungs as I tried to ignore their comments and focus on the game. I hoped they didn’t notice the amount I was sweating as I lifted a ball.   
I took a deep breath once again and got ready to throw. As I approached the foul line I hoped for the best.   
My hand let go of the ball and send it rolling down the alley. I prayed as I watch it nearing the pins.   
To my shock it span too much and only nocked over three pins. A loud cheer erupted behind me. The idol boys were cheering on my fault but I had one more go.   
“Don’t cheer just yet, guys” I tried my hardest to cover my anxious state as I took grip of another ball.   
“Hurry!” Kai whined.   
I sighed in annoyance but knew it was better not to react. I took another swing of my arm and threw the ball for the last time.   
It hit the ground pretty hard resulting in some laughs from the men behind me. I watched the ball roll in agony as my stomach twisted and sunk to the floor.   
All the members got up and started cheering and laughing as the ball neared the gutter and rolled past the pins.   
I lost any energy left in my body as my weak knees gave out and I hit the floor in misery. 

“What about we finish this off with our final go?” Baekhyun took a ball and recklessly threw it onto the alley.   
“Why don’t you start thinking about what song you’re gonna dance to?” Chanyeol mocked.


	4. sEX tOy | Chapter Two part ||

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • A/N: Woop this is on queue! The smut is finally here! ;)  
> • Pairing: Xiumin x fem!reader & Kai x fem!reader + mention of other members  
> • Genre: Smut  
> • Rating: M (Mature, 17+)  
> • Warnings: Swearing, sexual content & still agressive Xiumin  
> • Kinks: Maledom. Daddy, Petplay, Slight bondage, Orgy???  
> • Concept: An alternative universe where big idols can secretly hire so called ‘’sex toys’’ for their personal pleasure.   
> • You (fem!reader) are hired by EXO to please them as they wish.   
> • Word count: 2,3K

As soon as we got back to the dorms I was send up stairs to get ready. I hated that they had won. I wanted this one victory just so I could do as I pleased.   
At least I normally have Baekhyun and Chen for that..  
I changed quickly and returned to the big living room.   
The boys had made a circle of chairs and all took a seat. If I didn’t know any better i’d think they planned this out the moment they hired me. 

“We’re ready for you, kitten” Kai called out. I entered the circle and immediately felt vulnerable. All their gazes turned dark as they scanned each inch of my body with their hungry eyes.   
I was dressed in a tight dress shirt with the first three buttons undone, revealing my chest. I had a very short skirt on that barely covered my rear. Underneath I was wearing a very revealing black see through lingerie. 

Back in my training days I was taught to strip in front of a person, but never did I think I would be in a situation where nine men would watch and absorb every angle of my body.   
And never would I imagine being this turned on by it.   
“Let’s put on some music, shall we?” Chanyeol loved every bit of this and he was not affraid to show it.   
“Don’t go too fast, baby” Lay cooed.   
Their teasing lead to my wetness becoming bigger. I wanted to be touched so bad!   
But I pushed away my needy thoughts and started moving with the music. I tried my best to look as confident as possible as this would add to the sexiness. I moved my hands over my hips as I stuck out my ass and slowly moved it in circles. My hand roamed my body and I squeezed myself once in a while as I moved to the sound.   
I decided it was time to take off the clothes as I felt myself getting worked up already.   
I looked at the silent men while they stared back with focused expressions.   
Some stared at my ass and some at my breasts. I noticed a few were already getting hard and wondered how far this little strip show would go. 

I reached for the button of my shirt to start stripping.   
“Oh no, no, NO!” Xiumin raised his hand signing me to stop.   
“When did we give you permission to strip already?” His words made me break a sweat. He always made me nervous.   
“You do not want us angry right now.” Kyungsoo added to my fear.   
As of my nature I bowed down to apologizes. A slight reminder of what happened this morning came back to me as I could nearly feel Xiumin’s hand in my hair again.   
I straightened my back quickly and stared at the men in front of me.   
“You can continue now, slut” Kyungsoo’s words struck.   
He was clearly horny and he would always turn this way when he was. 

Not wanting to frustrate them any further I continued my dancing.   
I felt up my thighs as I moved slowly and steady. Dragging my hand over my hair as I closed my eyes. I rubbed my thighs together as I felt a knot form in my stomach. I haven’t even been touched by anyone but myself and I was already this wet. As I opened my eyes I was greeted by a lip biting Chanyeol who was rubbing himself through his jeans. I soon realized all nine men were. Baekhyun was already so far that he had unzipped his jeans to touch himself openly as his dick stuck out of his underwear.   
I gulped at the sight but quickly continued. “You can strip for us now.” Sehun spoke in a low voice. I noted his rather subtle order and reached the button of my shirt. I unbuttoned it slowly and continued to do this all the way down.   
I smoothly pulled the fabric off my shoulder and then the other. Leaving me in my lingerie and mini skirt. I slowly bent over to place the fabric onto the floor as I flashed my see through panties right at Chanyeol and my thinly covered breasts right at Chen.   
I earned a moan from both of them as Chanyeol commented on the view he was getting.   
“I love this tiny skirt on you, sweetheart” I could hear the grin in his voice.   
I moved my hands to my ass and slowly pulled the skirt down my thighs before letting it hit the floor.  
This lingerie left nothing to imagine. It was straight up see through and you could see everything.   
As I was still bent over I softly wiggled my ass at him.   
“Fuck!” I heard behind me.   
I grinned at his comment before straightening my back again. 

“Slow down, baby” Lay spoke in a raspy voice.   
I slowed my movements as I glided my hands up my stomach and slowly reached my breasts. I gave them subtle squeezes as I pressed them together.  
“No, fuck that. Speed up” Sehun growled.   
I gulped as it struck me that I had to be naked in front of them all as they were still clothed.   
My hands reached for the clip of the bra which was in the front. I undid it and slowly released my breasts. They hung slightly with my nipples perking out as to my arousal.   
An accidental moan slipped from my lips as I brushed my hand past my erect nipple. My cheeks turned bright red. In this dark room I prayed they wouldn’t notice.   
I bent once again and slipped my panties down my legs until I reached the ground.   
“Stay like that for me, kitten” Kai’s voice rumbled through his chest as he spoke.  
The position was uncomfortable but I had to obey.   
“Why don’t you get on your hands and knees for us, sweetie?” Suho said.   
Kai clicked his tongue at the leaders demand, taking my wet sex away from his sight.   
I did as I was told and lowered myself to the ground.   
“Come here” Sehun motioned his hand towards himself.   
With my panties still stuck at my ankles I slowly crawled to him. He took of his jeans and boxers as he finally let his member jump up.   
It looked painfully hard as precum was oozing out of his tip down his long shaft.

“Not so fast, maknae. Just because your dick is big doesn’t mean you can be sucked off first.” Xiumin voiced his frustration. “I have been waiting all day and you know it. Come here babygirl.”   
“Hyung~” the youngest whined.   
Being more intimidated by Xiumin’s character I turned around and crawled my way to the older male.   
It was embarrassing to crawl like this. I felt so vulnerable but my body trembled not because of fear, but because of arousal.   
“Don’t think I’m going to be gentle, I have been denied twice today slut!” His tone matched his angry movements as he took a tight grip of my hair. He pulled me up to only my knees as he forced me eye level with his hard member.   
This time the pain struck a bit more as he clearly was not in the mood of kindness.   
I winced in pain and moaned in distress.   
“Be more gentle Minseok” Lay spoke in concern.   
“She’s a big girl, she can handle it.” He was right, I loved this. I loved the way he roughly treated me like I was nothing but a toy; and I was. 

Without needing to be told I started unzipping his jeans and released his hard dick. It was just like Sehun’s, pink and seemed very painful, waiting for it’s release.   
I wrapped my hand around his shaft and started pumping him slowly up and down.   
“No, I need more than your hands slut. Use that drenched cunt of yours.” My eyes widened at his words. But having him wait this long I knew it was best to not question or hesitate at any command. I pulled myself to my feet and faced him as I kicked my panties to the side. He took a firm grip on my hips and roughly forced me around to face the other men in the room. “I want them to see your face when I fuck you.” His words made the knot in my stomach grow as I felt my wetness drip down my thigh.   
His knees spread my legs apart as his hands started roaming my ass. He gave light squeezes as he massaged my flesh softly.   
I held in all my whimpers and cries as hard as I could. But I failed when he reached between my spread legs and started playing with my swollen clit.   
“Yes, moan for me slut.” He loved the affect he was having on me. I closed my eyes as I felt my orgasm nearing already.   
“Keep your eyes open, whore” Kyungsoo’s voice send shivers up my spine.   
As I did so I was forced to look straight into Chen’s eyes. He had a smug smile on his face as he was jerking his member. The sight of Chen made me reach for my chest but before I could accomplish my desire I felt two hands roughly grab them and twist them behind my back.   
“We didn’t allow you to touch yourself, did we?” Xiumin spoke as I heard his belt being moved around before it wrapped around my wrists and restraining me tightly.   
“I’m sorry Daddy” I cried out. Without another word he pulled me onto his lap. I had to stand on my toes to give him access. He took a firm grip on his dick and pressed it against my entrance. Without waisting any time he pushed in as my walls stretched around his member.   
“She’s so tight, isn’t she” Chanyeol commented as he took in the sight.   
“Fuck, look at those tits.” Kai bit down on his lip as he watched my chest bounce up and down.   
Xiumin had a firm grip on my shoulders as he fucked himself into me. I cried out at the filled feeling as Xiumin took what he wanted with no mercy. A lot of moaning was heard from not only Xiumin and I but also from the other men in the room who by now were all panting and pleasing themselves like they were watching porn.   
I turned my sight from Chen’s thirsty gaze as I noticed Chanyeol stand from his seat. He continued stimulating his hard cock as he slowly made his way to me. I looked up at the tall male and before I could grasp the situation my face was sprayed with his hot semen.   
He continued milking his dick with loud moans as his orgasm slowly faded.   
“Don’t wipe it off; It looks good on you” his voice was low and raspy from his previous moans. He walked to the coffee table and cleaned himself off with a few tissues before returning to his seat to enjoy the rest of the show.   
His cum dripped down my face and neck onto my chest as Xiumin bucked his hips harder. The gravity was having a strong effect on my breasts they started hurting from the rough treatment. 

“D-Daddy, can I come?” I pleaded.   
“No babygirl, you can take more.” He grunted before he started twitching inside me. It was hard to keep my orgasm from coming but I was terrified of any consequences. I felt Xiumin force me onto him with great strength as he stopped thrusting and filled me with his cum. He grunted loudly as he reached his high. My legs were shaking and twitching as I tried my hardest to keep my body from coming. As he finished his orgasm he slid out of me with ease and I fell to the floor in exhaustion. I was panting and whined at my orgasm denial. 

I had no time to recover as I felt my limp body being lifted from the floor, my feet lost contact of the ground.   
Kai looked back at me as he carried my body and sat down on his seat before placing me on his lap facing him.   
“I’ll make you feel good” he whispered in my ear before he bit my ear shell.   
His hands felt up my hips as he lifted me slightly and lowered me onto his erect cock.   
He was way slower and gentle than Xiumin and he actually gave me time to adjust to his size.   
A choked moan came from his throat as he closed his eyes in pleasure.   
“F-fuck~” he dragged his moan at the same time that he entered me.   
My legs were still shaking as my sex was sensitive from my previous denial.   
But his slow thrusts helped me gain back my pleasure. I clenched my fists as I felt him hit my g-spot. A whiney moan came from within me. This motivated him into thrusting. With his hands tightly gripping my hips he bounced me up and down his cock.   
“You’re doing great, babe! Look at you taking my full cock in that tiny pussy of yours!” He encourage me as I was now the one controlling my bouncing. Kai’s hands still roamed my back to support my balance as my hands were still restrained behind my back.   
Suddenly his lips attached themselves to my collarbone. I gasped at his unexpected action but continued riding him. The friction he caused on my chest brought me closer to my high as my moans became louder and ‘Jongin’ became the only word I could create with my fuzzy mind.   
“Can I c-come” I managed to exclaim “p-please” he smacked my ass before detaching his lips from my now purple and sensitive skin.   
“Yes baby, come for Daddy” he had the brightest grin on his face as I clenched around him tightly.   
While I was riding out my orgasm he took my hips in his hands once more and pushed me all the way down his shaft while he twitched and released his cum inside me. Mixing with Xiumin’s semen as it dripped out of me and onto his balls.  
Soon both of us were panting while we came down from our climax. As soon as Kai regained a bit of his energy he got up while lifting me with him. He pulled me off of him resulting in me releasing a whine from the loss of his cock. He snickered at my cute reaction and placed me on the chair to calm down further as he grabbed tissues to clean up his mess as well as my face from Chanyeol’s previous release.


	5. sEX tOy | Chapter Two part |||

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • A/N: MOOREEE SMUTTT!! with some fluff, don’t worry ahaha..  
> • Reminder that as a sEX tOy a female ‘toy’ is required to take the pill to prevent pregnancy!!!  
> • Pairing: Suho, Kyungsoo, Sehun, Chen, Baekhyun & Lay x fem!reader,   
> • Genre: lots of smut with some vanilla  
> • Rating: M (Mature, 17+)  
> • Warnings: Swearing & sexual content  
> • Kinks: Maledom, slight BDSM, slight femdom, Orgy, Cumplay & full body massage   
> • Concept: An alternative universe where big idols can secretly hire so called ‘’sex toys’’ for their personal pleasure.   
> • You (fem!reader) are hired by EXO to please them as they wish.   
> • Word count: 3,7K

When I came back to reality from my strong orgasm I was met by four throbbing cocks. I gulped at the sight and when I dared to look up I was greeted by Chen, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo and Suho as they glared down at me. Their eyes were dark and eyed me intensively.   
“Help me come, I have been waiting too” Baekhyun’s tone sounded innocent while his words were sinful.    
“You can take four at the same time, right?” Chen spoke but as they used words, Kyungsoo and Suho took actions.   
I was manhandled by Kyungsoo as he took a firm grip on my arm and forced me onto the floor on my knees. He moved behind me as Suho stood in front of me.  
Kyungsoo released my tied arms so I could steady myself.   
“Tongue” Suho barked. I stuck out my tongue for him and was met with the salty taste of his precum dripping from his swollen tip. He slapped my tongue repeatedly with his cock before prying my mouth wider and entering slowly.   
Just when I lost touch of Kyungsoo on my rear I felt a hard smack coming down. I moaned onto Suho’s cock earning a gasp from his mouth.   
“I have been wanting to do this ever since you gained an attitude at the bowling alley” he exclaimed.   
“I don’t like little girls who act out” Kyungsoo continued his lash out on my ass as each smack seemed to become more and more intense. As I tried to focus on bopping my head to give Suho his release it seemed like Kyungsoo decided to pick the pace as each time I pulled back from Suho’s cock, he would smack me forward.   
“Look at me, sweetheart” Suho spoke in a soft tone. I lifted my pupils to stare up at Suho who smiled back at me as he softly played with my hair.   
“You’re doing amazing. Please tell us if we’re being too rough” I muffled a ‘yes’ onto his shaft as he moaned at my action.   
“Tell me your safeword again, sweetheart” he couldn’t help but moan as he spoke. I removed my mouth from his cock, but not without licking a strip up his length. He gasped at my action and took a hand full of my hair.   
“Red” I responded before taking him into my mouth again.   
“Good girl” I heard Kyungsoo’s voice rumble from behind me. I felt the tip of his dick at my still sensitive entrance before he slowly pushed in with a soft groan. I cried out onto Suho’s dick sending vibrations to his shaft. He came closer to his orgasm and sped up his pace as he fucked himself into my throat.   
“We’re here too” Chen spoke.   
I turned my view to him and Baekhyun who were waiting patiently.   
Then Sehun suddenly pushed them aside.   
“Use your hand, please baby” his voice nearly came out as if he was begging. His eyebrows were furrowed and his dick was nearly purple.   
I wondered if I could actually keep my balance with just one hand when Suho spoke up.   
“I’ll keep you steady”   
I lifted my hand and Sehun got on his knees so I could reach him.   
I knew my hand wouldn’t be enough as his dick was too big to create enough stimulation.   
  
I soon felt Suho twitch in my mouth while he held my head against his stomach as he grunted deeply before his semen shot down my throat.   
He was quickly pushed aside by Baekhyun who desperately cried out for a release.   
“M-ma'am..” He never called me ma'am in front of the other members and I could clearly tell he was anxious about it. Unlike his usual carefree self. He was very obedient and rather reserved in the bedroom.   
I tried to focus on his words as I was swayed back and forth by Kyungsoo from behind me and tried to give Sehun his long awaited release.  
“Will you please.. Uh.. Touch me?” His timed behavior felt slightly refreshing compared to the past members.   
“Come closer, Baek” I spoke.   
My throat still felt raw from the previous blow job. But I could clearly tell Baekhyun was suffering more. I took his length in my mouth and slowly bopped my head up and down. He dragged out a loud moan from deep within his throat as he hesitantly placed his hand on my head.   
My focus on Baekhyun disappeared for a moment when I felt Kyungsoo speed up his pace as he released muffled moans. I tried my best to rock my ass back onto him as I kept my pace slow on Baekhyun and all while jerking Sehun who thrusted himself into my hand.   
My knees started feeling weak from overstimulation. I was clearly trembling underneath them but tried my hardest not to show it.   
I was relieved when I heard Kyungsoo moan as he filled me with his hot cum.   
As soon as he did I felt Sehun pull away and take his position behind me.   
I wanted to protest as my knees felt like giving out any moment now. But I didn’t feel the need to ruin his long awaited and well deserved orgasm, remembering his protest against Xiumin earlier today.   
  
Tho my cunt was already full of cum and easy to slide into, Sehun managed to stretch me out just a bit more.   
As I was about to rest my hand back onto the ground again I heard a throat being cleared.   
Chen took a grip of my hand and wrapped it around his shaft. As his dom I would need to address him about this later, as his sub on the other hand..   
“M-may I grab your hair please?” Baekhyun cried above me. I nodded my head before he tightened his grip on my hair and started deciding his own pace. He was close to his release but purposely denied himself as he would slow down and speed up each time.   
“F-fuck! How are you still so tight baby?!” Sehun grunted as his hands forced me down his cock, certainly leaving bruises. I was swayed back and forth once again as Sehun was nearing his climax and shot his semen into me. I felt the cum drip down my thighs as he pulled out.   
I moaned at the sudden emptiness giving Baekhyun just enough vibration to send him over the edge as well. He shot his load deep down my throat with loud moans leaving his lips. I swallowed the thick substance and was happy to finally breath.   
“Th-thank you, miss” Baekhyun slightly bowed his head to me. He quickly grabbed the box of tissues. “Let me clean you” he said before whipping the corners of my mouth.   
As he was busy cleaning his mess I felt Chen move behind me after he left my arm.   
  
“Ch-Chen, please. I can’t take anymore.” I whimpered. “Get on your back” I heard him say.   
I quickly reacted as I knew today he felt like taking control. As I faced him he hovered above me and kneeled between my spread legs.   
“I want to see your face when I make you cum.” He spoke before lining up his tip with my entrance.   
“You can do that for me, right babygirl?” I knew this wasn’t a question.   
I nodded my head to his words before he pushed into me. My hands moved on their own as they reached for his back while I cried out.   
He began thrusting quickly right away. I knew he was already close to his orgasm and so was I.   
I dug my fingernails into his skin causing him to hiss at the burning feeling.   
“No scratching, babygirl.” He barked before I relaxed my hands again.   
He kept looking into my eyes as he thrusted into me. I could feel his sense of power wash over me, like I was completely taken control of.   
“I’m not going to last long” he grunted loudly. “A-are you close?”   
I nodded at his question as the only thing coming from my mouth were moans and cries.   
My legs trembled from stimulation but my stomach felt like heaven as my orgasm was approaching.   
I clenched around his dick as I reached my high. When I did I felt him twitch deep inside me with loud moans coming from his lips. He stayed like that for a good minute before he finally pulled out and collapsed next to me in heavy breaths and exhaustion.   
  
I closed my eyes and when I did I could hear footsteps nearing me.   
My eyes tiredly opened again to be met by Lay staring down at me.   
The realization that I didn’t get to him yet hit me and I grunted. But he didn’t say anything as he reached for my sweaty and numb body and lifted me off the floor.   
Thinking he was going to make me please him I was confused when he led me upstairs.   
Did he want more privacy? He didn’t speak. Instead he placed me onto his bed but left to the bathroom.   
Confusion struck me again as I tried to sit up but was yanked back down by my own aching body.   
I whined in pain as I reached for my back.   
Lay peaked his head out of the bathroom in concern.   
  
“Are you okay? Do you want a massage?” He walked closer. “I’m running the bath now but I can ease your pain in the meantime. I’ll have Kyungsoo cook you something.” He kept rambling.   
“You know, you should’ve really told them to calm down. You’re so small and fragile. I was really concerned. You looked like a bunch of animals!” I couldn’t help but laugh at his last comment.   
“I mean it, y/n” he said in a slight whine. “Now, where does it hurt?”   
“My back”   
“Turn around”   
So I did.   
He got up and opened his closet. He quickly got a few items of clothing and laid them on the bed.   
“Uh.. I have my own clothes, Yixing.” I protested but he seemed to not care.   
I sighed at his adorable stubborn nature and rested my head on his soft pillow as I watch him move around.   
“What kind of lotion do you like?” His question caught me off guard.   
“I have coconut, almond and some type of flower..” He gave me his cute one dimpled smile.   
“Some type of flower sounds nice” I spoke in a raspy voice as I closed my eyes in tiredness.   
I felt a sudden cold sensation on my back followed by soft hands smearing it out gently.   
I moaned at the soothing feeling as he worked his fingers around my sides.   
He worked the pain away perfectly.   
“Does that feels nice? Am I not hurting you?” I shook my head at him.   
“It feel amazing, Yixing” I whispered.   
His hands worked their way up and kneaded my shoulders softly, working in the lotion.   
I could fall asleep right now.   
He softly pressed his fingers between my shoulder blades and I could really feel the tension leaving my body.   
  
 "I’m sorry about this morning by the way" my eyebrows furrowed at his sudden and questioning confession.   
“Hm?”   
“The interruption between you and Minseok. I really didn’t know you were-”   
“It’s fine, Yixing. It was not your fault” I spoke.   
“But I could tell you liked it. Your robe is really short you know..” His voice closed in on my ear as he spoke.   
“I don’t like seeing you being pushed around like that. I need you to be touched gently.” His hands slowly creeped down my spine.   
“So you’ll know you’re appreciated. Like love making makes you feel.” His hand cupped my sex and a soft whimper left my lips.   
I already felt my stomach starting to knot.   
His fingers slowly spread my folds apart as he rubbed my clit. I lifted my hips off the bed in need of more of his touches. This caused my asscheeks to spread and give him better access to my core. Without warning I felt another glob of cold lotion being spilled right onto my folds. It slowly dripped down my thigh and pooled at my knees.   
Lay worked the lotion into my folds and spread it all over my ass and thighs.   
He entered one finger into me slowly.   
“Does that feel good?” His voice was low as he whispered. All I could do was whine in response. In hope that he would continue.   
And he did.   
His finger went knuckle deep before he pulled out again and repeated his slow thrusts.   
I rocked my hips back and forth with his slow pace, but I already needed more.  
Just one slow finger wasn’t enough.   
As if he could hear my prayers; he added two more fingers at once. I gasped at his action but further responded with thrusting my hips fasted at the stronger friction.   
This nudged him on to fasten his speed as well.   
But he quickly stopped and pulled out.   
My eyes swung open and gave him a confused expression.   
  
“Sorry, baby. I need to check on the bath before it over flows. Be patient okay” he smiled innocently before exiting the room. I sighed in slight distress and closed my eyes again.   
My core was burning with sensation but I knew Lay disliked it when I touched myself. So I stayed put and waited.   
Then I felt the bed dip.   
Strong hands grabbed my hips and rolled me over on my back. I was met by Lay hovering over me.   
He had removed his clothes and his stiff member was wrapped in a condom.   
_That was fast.._  
  
He didn’t say anything before he attached his lips onto mine and moved them passionately as his tongue pressed against mine.   
I reacted quickly and kissed him back when my hands reached for his back.   
He moaned into the kiss as I marked his back with my fingernails.   
His back arched as he did so and his clock head dipped into my folds.   
I returned the moan as I spread my legs further apart for him. One of his hands quickly moved down and guided his tip to my entrance before he slowly pushed in.   
“Tell me if it hurts”   
Lay always wanted to take it slow and enjoy the whole experience.   
He didn’t care about the orgasm but more about the passion shared with each other.   
I know we’re not a couple.   
He knows we’re not a couple.   
But the passion was there for some reason.   
  
When only his tip had entered he pulled back out again.   
“Are you sure you’re not still sore?” I could tell he was in a dilemma right now.  
But he had been taking the best care of me ever since I started. He deserved every serves I had to offer.   
“I’m fine, Yixing. Now hurry and make both of us feel good.” I had a tiny grin on my face as I spoke. My hands cupped his jaw as I leaned into him and planted a kiss on his lips.   
We both closed our eyes and got sucked into the kiss. I bucked my hips up wanting his touch as my core was aching for attention.   
He lowered his torso and dipped his tip between my folds before he started pushing in gently.   
His lips left mine and slowly kissed down my jaw and onto my neck.   
As he did so I felt his shaft inch into me with each slow thrust adding more and more of him.   
I felt his hot breath on my skin making me squirm in intimacy. He stopped when his hips touched mine. I moaned softly at the filled feeling inside me. He stayed still for a moment before pulling out completely again.   
He kept doing so until I had ajusted and when I did he started speeding up his pace. My hands became tangled into his hair as he sucked on my collarbones. Loud moans came from my lungs as I got closer to my orgasm.   
  
Lay removed his lips from my skin and stared into my eyes. His lips were red and swollen from the intensity. I scanned every part of him.   
His eyes, his lashes, his eyebrows and how perfectly they furrowed as he neared his climax. His lips and how red they were as they released hot air between them. His chest and how heavy breaths entered and exited from it.  
When I trailed my vision back up I noticed how he was doing the same.   
As his eyes stared at my lips and down to my chest. He stared back at my eyes quickly and removed strands of hair from my forehead. He smiled at his sight and planted a kiss on my forehead.   
An intense blush creeped onto my cheeks as I felt my temperature rise from this small action.   
  
“Y-Y/N, I’m close” he moaned as his eyes shut closed. He stopped his thrusts.  
“Are you close, baby?” I nodded at his question as I bit down on my lip hard. “Tell me what feels good” he started moving his hips again, refusing to cum before I did.   
“Rub my c-clit, please” I whimpered.   
Waisting no time he reached for my clit with his thumb and rubbed it quickly.   
I gasped at his fast reaction and released a loud moan when I closed my eyes.  
“Sh-shit!” I cures “i’m gonna cum!”   
His thrusts picked up speed at my words. My vision faded as I had reached my high and came. My walls clenched tightly around his member and helped his release.   
He grunted loudly as he released all his semen into the condom.   
Our breaths were ready and our bodies were covered in sweat. He collapsed next to me as the only thing being heard was our panting.  
  
Unlike me, Lay came down from his climax quickly. And when he did he lifted my exhausted and sweaty body from the bed and carried me into his bathroom.   
The bath was filled with bubbles and the lights were dimmed slightly.   
Carefully he placed me in the tub and walked to a stereo placed at the window.  
When he pressed the button soft and soothing music came out.   
“You deserved this.” He chuckled. “Use my towel when you’re done and please, please wear my clothes when you come down stairs.” He winked making me giggle. “We’ll be waiting for you with dinner.” He then left the bathroom and closed the door behind him.   
I smiled at his kind action and once again felt another blush form on my heated cheeks. Lay truly treats me well and it’s not like the other men don’t. But, unlike Lay, they seem to lose themselves when they’re turned on.   
Suho might also be an exception sometimes. But I have only been with them for nearly three weeks. They might show me different sides once in a while.   
  
I decided to block out all my thoughts as I sunk into deep relaxation; finally.   
The water was warm and eased any still sore limbs. The music eased my anxious mind and calmed me completely.   
Working for EXO and needing to please them whenever they wanted indeed was hard. But it’s a job I decided on myself. And I like it. I’m not afraid to admit it. Sex is a natural human need. And if I can give EXO their needs then why shouldn’t I?   
Deciding to actually clean my body as well I soaped up my skin and massaged it along to relax my muscles.   
Feeling clean enough I got out and dried myself off before taking Lay’s order and put on his clothes.   
Putting on Lay’s boxers felt foreign. I snickered as I had never worn a boy’s clothes.   
As I had finished dressing I looked at myself in his big mirror and was met by a my short frame being covered in over sized clothing items.   
But I wasn’t declining it. I looked pretty cute? Releasing a sigh of satisfaction at the fresh feeling I exited Lay’s room and headed downstairs. 

  
“Y/N!” I was greeted by Chen’s voice calling out at me as I entered the living room where eight of the men sat around at the dinner table.   
Their looks made my face heat up at the thought of what happened just an hour ago.   
I wasn’t expecting to get so nervous by seeing them after what just happened.  
They were all cleaned up again and so was I. The living room was back to it’s original inviting and organized setting.   
Like nothing happened at all.   
  
‘’Sit next to me, Kyungsoo-ah will be ready with dinner in a moment.“ Baekhyun smiled brightly.   
I glanced at the kitchen as I saw him working his skills with lots of care.   
"I’ll go check up on him first.” I left to the kitchen.   
I walked up next to him and observed his hands carefully. “Can I help with anything?”   
“Oh! I didn’t see you there.” His tiny gasp made me giggle as I looked up at him. He was wearing his glasses and his hair was down and fluffy. He looked so soft, like I wanted to baby him. So different from just an hour ago.   
  
“I-I’m sorry about my lash out..” He avoided eye contact as he rather focused on preparing the food.   
“And i’m sorry for not checking on you this morning and also just now.” I wanted to interrupt him but his tongue moved too fast as his apologies kept spilling from his soft lips.   
“I feel like I should be performing better as your main dominant. You seem most vulnerable around me and I don’t want to make it seem like i’m taking advantage of that by just fuc-” I cupped his jaw and turned his face to me. He stared at me with his big eyes as he seemed stunned.   
I got on the tips of my toes to kiss him but knew I couldn’t reach. To my luck he didn’t leave me hanging and bent down to kiss my lips with his beautiful pair.   
It wasn’t much, just a little peck to make him know it was fine. But even tho he engage, he let out a small nervous giggle when he leaned back and blushed.  
“I’ll tell you when i’m uncomfortable, Doh Kyungsoo.” I spoke smugly. “Now, am I of any purpose in your precious kitchen?”

 


	6. sEX tOy | Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • A/N: I am the subbiest sub of all subs but for some reason dominating (especially) Baekhyun seems so fucking hot to me omg!!  
> • P.S. this is how I imagine Baekhyun would moan [USE HEADPHONES!!!]  
> • Pairing: Chen x fem!reader & Baekhyun x fem!reader  
> • Genre: Smut  
> • Rating: M (Mature, 17+)  
> • Warnings: Swearing, sexual content & ‘’Noona’’  
> • Kinks: Bondage, femdom, slight ageplay. foodplay, punishment, denial  
> • Concept: An alternative universe where big idols can secretly hire so called ‘’sex toys’’ for their personal pleasure.   
> • You (fem!reader) are hired by EXO to please them as they wish.   
> • Word count: 4.4K

I woke up this morning to a surprisingly quiet dorm with no sign of any bell for me to react to.   
I got up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes as I headed downstairs.   
When I passed the hallway I noticed the big shortage of the usual messy pile of shoes.   
But when I entered the kitchen I realized that the male idols had a packed schedule today. 

“Good morning” I jumped at the sudden presence and let out a squeal. As I turned around I was met by Chen’s giggly face as he was enjoying some morning coffee.   
“Did I scare ya?” He continued laughing at my embarrassment . “Yes..” I said in a heavy breath. “Don’t you have practice or something?!” I exclaimed confused.  
He took a sip from his coffee before he spoke. “I need to record a sound track for Junmyeon Hyung’s up coming drama, so my schedule is different today.” He put on his innocent and bright smile.  
“Well, how late do you need to be at the studio?” I asked as I turned around to make some breakfast.   
“You would know, you’re my assistant right” he teased. I let out a long sigh at his comment.   
“I need to begin in the evening as my voice needs to be in an active and clear state. So we have the whole morning for ourselves.” I turned back to him as I was met with him suddenly standing with a grin.   
“Well, if you want to go there then let me tell you something, Jongdae” I crossed my arms as I spoke.   
“I was not happy with the way you treated me last night.” Trying to get out a dominant character I tried to control my facial expressions and seem more intimidating. This was hard with my obedient nature, but I knew Chen would fall.  
“What are you going to do about that, Noona?” He giggled. I knew he was getting turned on as he spoke formally to me. I took a step forward and he a step back, I took another step, he took another step. We kept going until the back of his thighs hit the kitchen table. I had him trapped.   
“I think you, Jongdae, need to learn who is in control here.” My hand was placed on his chest as I spoke. “Now, be a good boy and get your ass upstairs. You better be naked with your collar on when I get to you.” As if fearing for his life he left in a hurry and sprinted upstairs.   
I chuckled at his cute figure running down the hallway before I turned to the fridge once again to enjoy an apple before heading to his room. Then an idea struck. 

When I had finished my small breakfast I headed upstairs and entered Chen’s room.   
I was gladly greeted with the obedient boy kneeling in front of the door with nothing but a fake leather collar on that had ‘Good Boy’ written on it.   
I could see his member was already semi-erect as I ruffled his hair. I walked passed him and sat on his bed.   
“Come here, Jongdae” I ordered. He complied and crawled to me on all fours.  
As he sat in front of me I looked down at him with hooded eye. His breathing was heavy already as he knew I wasn’t all too pleased with him. 

“Apologize” he knew exactly what I was talking about as he replied instantly.   
“I’m sorry for my blunt and disobedient actions from last night, Miss.” I grinned at his words as I looked down upon his lowered head.   
He snapped his neck and looked up at me with big eyes. “But I was in my dominant state and I do feel it’s unfair to punish me for something I did when being dominant.” He whined. I narrowed my eyes and frowned at him. He liked seeing if I could keep up my dominant facade.   
“Get in position” 

“But Miss, I-” 

“Get in position!” 

I got up and opened his drawer. Grabbing the needed objects I turned back to the bed where Chen had obediently laid himself out in his position.   
His legs spread apart at each side of the bed and his arms above him against the headboard.   
I restrained his ankles first, very tightly so he could barely move at all. Then his hands were next. But I did so by straddling his waist. I gently rubbed my still clothed core against his stiff erection. He let out a desperate whimper and bucked his hips.   
“Don’t move!” I barked. Another whimper left from his lips as he placed his butt back down onto the mattress.  
“You need to remember that you can’t just act out like that whenever you please, Jongdae.” I spoke as I rocked my hips up and down the front of his shaft. I knew how to tease him and took full advantage of it.   
“Now, don’t cum until I allow you.” He whined in response as I got up. “IF I let you cum, that is..” I had a smug smile on my face as I walked into the hallway to proceed to my earlier plan. I came back with a plastic bag and placed it on his nightstand. He looked confused as he spoke.   
“W-what is that?”   
“You will see..” I smiled when I reached into his drawer again. I got out a small vibrator and turned it on. His eyes went wide as he noticed the small object.   
“N-no! Please m-miss. Please don’t!” He pleaded. I continued my actions as I placed myself between his spread legs and moved the vibrating object to his leaking tip. He whimpered and moaned under the torture. His cock was turning purple quickly as the vibrator stimulated his tip. But I had barely started. Reaching for the drawer again, I leaned over him making sure to dangle my breasts in his face.   
When I had found what I needed I resumed my position and revealed the object.  
A cockring.   
This was to make sure he wouldn’t accidentally cum. The poor boy didn’t need any more punishment. 

“M-miss, that really hurts! Please” he pleaded with furrowed eyebrows.   
I knew that if he could really not take it he would signal it clearly with our safeword.   
‘Red’   
I could continue as long as this word wasn’t said.   
So I put the cockring down his shaft and pressed it firmly at his base, right against his balls.   
His hips jerked up earning him a slap against his inner thigh, reminding him to not move.   
“You can whine and moan all you want, Jongdae. But you will not move or cum until i’m satisfied with your punishment.” I made my voice deep as I stared at him with a firm expression, knowing the effect it had on myself when I was being dominated.   
It was not very easy to dominate Chen. He likes teasing me all the time way too much. And I could tell he liked pushing my buttons to see what would happen just as much.   
I easily get overwhelmed or flustered and lose my tongue. For a dom this would be a terrible situation as you can’t show a vulnerable side of yourself once in your role.   
But of course, Chen would love to see me all worked up even tho he is the one wanting to be dominated.   
I could take notes from my masters.. 

I shook the thoughts from my mind and continued my punishment. Getting up once again his eyes focus on my every move.   
I slowly took off my pajama bottoms to reveal my naked womanhood, no underwear.   
His breathing hitched as he saw my naked pussy. With a bright smirk I removed my top as well. Revealing my bare chest.   
Satisfied with his reactions I walked over to the bag again. Placing it on the bed I fished out the item;   
Whipped cream.   
The only reaction Chen showed was a deep breath as he knew I was going to take my time torturing him.   
I straddled his waist once again but facing the end of the bed this time. Giving him a nice view of my behind. 

“S-shit!” 

I wrapped my fingers around his shaft before moving his foreskin up and down slowly. As I did so I shook the can of cream before spraying it onto his tip. The coldness made him groan in discomfort but made me only happier with my good work.   
“M-miss, it’s so cold!” He whined. “Please, it really hurts! Miss~ stop it! I’m sorry!” Pretending to not hear his pleading I arched my back and leaned into his dick to lick off the cream melting down his shaft.   
A loud moan escaped his lips as I felt him twitch in my mouth while I bopped my head up and down.   
Knowing he was not able to cum as long as the ring was on only motivated me to go faster.   
I swirled my tongue each time I neared his tip and continued like so for a while. He was a sweaty and moaning mess underneath me by the time I decided to continue onto the next step.   
Getting of his waist to face him, I was met by Chen’s messy hair and flushed cheeks. There was sweat dripping down his forehead as he was heavily breathing.   
I smiled as I took hold of the can again, then a tired whine coming from his lips was heard.   
I shook the can again and brought it to my lips before lifting my head and spraying the cream into my mouth.   
I licked the tip before swallowing.   
“Would you like a taste, Jongdae?” I taunted.   
I leaned in and sprayed some onto his lips before licking it off. My blunt action made his eyes widen in shock as he was too stunned to react.   
Then another spray down his torso which stopped right at the base of his cock. I turned around once again, this time placing my wet sex right above his flushed face. I followed the trail of whipped cream down his torso very slowly. Making sure to not touch him in any other way. 

“N-noona, please hurry!” He whined while tucking at his restraints. A slight smirk was placed on my face as he broke the rules of age and became desperate. I speeded up a little and soon met the base of his cock. It was hard, it truly looked painful.   
My hand automatically reached for it as I wrapped my fingers around the base again.   
“Make me cum within five minutes and i’ll let you have your release.” Giving him a time limit would make him more desperate and work quicker.   
I lowered my pussy onto him slowly, making sure to not rest on his face entirely.  
His tongue poke out and licked at my folds in quick strokes. I left out a loud moan as I only now noticed how worked up I had gotten.   
His tongue worked wonders on my sex as he made sure to push into me.   
“Can I suck your clit too?” He spoke with heavy breathing. I lifted myself so he could reach and was soon grateful for my action as he sucked onto my clit aggressively. It felt amazing. I found myself unconsciously rocking on his face as I was nearing my orgasm. He moved his tongue back to my folds as he pushed his tongue into me as far as he could reach and kept repeating this.   
I reached for my own clit as I was now panting and desperate for my own release.   
Knowing I was close I removed his cockring earning a loud moan from him that send vibrations through my whole body. I took him in my mouth and it only took a few bops up and down before he released his load onto my face. Making me cum seconds later. I collapsed next to him in heavy breaths. 

“I… I’m sorry.. For cumming too.. Too early miss..” Chen breathed out exhaustedly.   
I stood up as my energy slightly returned.   
“I should stack up your punishment but I don’t think we have enough time for that.” I cleaned my face with the tissues next to his bed before I reached for his restraints to undo them. As soon as he was fully released he got up.   
“Thank you, Y/N” he smiled before heading to his bathroom.   
“Want to take a shower with me?”   
“There will be no showering happening if I join, now hurry” I pat him on the butt before leaving his room to shower in the main bathroom. 

As soon as Chen finished showering he was picked up by his manager for the recording.   
Not having anything more to do I decided it would be nice to surprise the other eight boys at their practice with a well deserved meal.  
From a take out..   
What?! I’m not their chef!   
As I haven’t been to the SM building too many times it took me at least ten minutes and three wrong practice rooms until I finally heard the beautiful and familiar voices of our EXO. But as I walked in with my three heavy bags of take out I was greeted with one man dancing away.   
Baekhyun  
As I dropped my bags he turned around.   
“Y/N?” He didn’t seem too pleased in his tone of speech.   
He looked tired, sweat was dripping down his body as he had his hair up in a cute little ‘tail’ on top of his head.   
His cheeks were red and puffy and his eyebrows were furrowed in slight unsureness.   
“Why are you here?” He turned down the music.   
“I thought you’d be happy if I came over with some food” I sighed.   
“I am, I am!” He assured. 

“Where is everyone else anyway?” 

“T-they went for a meal break..” 

“WHAT?!” 

I stood up in frustration. Thinking I could finally do something heartwarming to show them I appreciate their hard work they put into their jobs and then this..   
“I-I’m sorry..” He said rather unsure.   
“It’s not your fault, I should have texted..” I sighed.   
“But why didn’t you go with them?” I turned to him.   
“I can’t get this one move right and I keep making mistakes. I don’t want to rest until I get it right!” He said rather determent.   
“But, Baek. You need to rest so you can focus more.” My hand placed on his chest.   
“Yeah, yeah, yeah..” He said annoyed as he removed my hand and returned back to the CD player.   
I frowned at his sudden personality change. I had never seen Baekhyun frustrated.   
I couldn’t help but feel sad causing my lips to turn into a pout. I sat in the corner and decided to watch him as I munched on the food.   
It was hard to not assure him each time he messed up. He was clearly getting angrier as the minutes passed. 

“Fucking idiot!” He swung his fist at his own chest in frustration.   
“Baekhyun!” I exclaimed as I got up at his sudden action. “Don’t do that to yourself!” My hand rubbed his chest in concern.   
“I’m sorry.. I just…” He was clearly not thinking clear due to all the overworking.  
“I can’t seem to get this stupid choreography right and my worthless body is not working along either” a sigh left his hate spitting lips.   
“Don’t say that, you hear me Baekhyun?!   
You can’t help it. It’s not your fault!” My hands cupped his cheeks as I forced eye contact.   
“I never want to hear you speak so low of yourself, you hear me Byun Baekhyun?” My eyes were wide as I spoke loudly.   
He nodded his head innocently before speaking.   
“I’m sorry” he said in a small voice.   
“Don’t be.   
Now, let’s eat. You deserved it.” I smiled before releasing his head from my grip.

It was not long until Baekhyun’s happy aura had returned under the power of a good meal, some rest and some chatting.  
“You know, i’m very happy that you work for us..” He spoke with a mouth full.   
“I was very nervous when we got informed about the serves” his words made me choke in a laugh.   
“Why?” I asked   
“Well, it’s hard to trust someone with all your fantasies and let them live it out with you; especially with something as vulnerable as sex.   
I thought you’d be somewhat more blunt, outgoing and reckless..”   
“Like you?”   
We both shared a laugh at my comment.   
“Yeah, but you’re not. I feel more comfortable with you than I thought I would.” His words were sincere and I felt happy he was comfortable. I think I might have felt more anxious than he did. Even after my months of training I never got used to the idea of doing this. Even now, as I am actually working for them, I feel anxious in their presence at times.   
“Hey!” The door to the practice room swung open as the other seven men barged in loudly.   
“What are you doing here?” Suho spoke with a smile. “I came to visit with a meal, but you guys seemed fine without me..” I crossed my arms.   
“Oh.. Sorry” Suho scratched the back of his neck making me laugh.   
“Is the choreography getting along?” Kai rested his hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder. He shook his head and looked at the floor as he was reminded again of his failure.   
“I’m sorry we’re falling behind because of me”   
“It’s not your fault, Hyung” Sehun spoke. “You’ll get it, we have plenty of time” Baekhyun smiled at his encouraging words as he lifted his head.   
“Should we continue, eh?” Chanyeol said as he stood beside the CD player.  
“You want to watch us practice?” Kai grinned at me. I nodded at him innocently as I was about to take a seat on the floor.   
“Here, it’s more comfortable” Lay had gotten me a chair.   
“Thank you” I smiled. 

Their choreography was amazing. With body twisting positions and knife like movements.   
They were very in sync and no one seemed to stick out badly as they all did it amazingly.   
Of course Lay, Kai and Sehun were a different story. With extra choreography and harder moves for the best as my jaw seemed to occasionally drop from amazement.   
Slowly more and more clothing items seemed to hit the floor as some were now shirtless.   
I gulped at the sight, trying to not stare obviously.   
Their bodies were drenched in sweat as two hours of hard practice seemed to have passed by in no time.   
Some had sat down for a little water break and some were lying on the floor in heavy breaths as their limbs felt weak.   
But once again there was one man still standing.   
Byun Baekhyun.   
“Fuck!” He exclaimed as he misstepped once more.  
“Come rest, Hyung” Kai spoke tiredly. “You’re going to pull a muscle if you keep going like that!” Suho exclaimed.   
But their words didn’t enter Baekhyun’s ears at all as he continued with no care to the others. 

“Hey,” Kyungsoo called for my attention. “Can you sleep in my room tonight?” He seemed to be fidgeting with his fingers but kept eye contact as much as he could.   
“I want to try something new” his eyes turned dark as soon as those words left his plush lips.   
“I-I’m sorry, Kyungsoo” I scratched the back of my head nervously as I had to reject his request.   
“I planned on.. Uhh, going to Baekhyun tonight.” My word choice wasn’t the best but I didn’t know any other way to out it subtly.   
He nodded understandingly at my rejection just as Suho started speaking.  
“Okay, guys. That’s enough practice for today. Let’s head home.” He announced.  
With everyone agreeing we headed home right away. 

As we arrived at home we were met by the great smell coming from the kitchen.  
Chen was making dinner.   
“Ow, you guys are home early!” Chen greeted us with a smile. “I hope you guys are hungry” he giggled.   
“Woah! That smells amazing! Thanks, Hyung!” Kai exclaimed as he sat at the kitchen table.   
“I’m almost finished, just have a bit more patients!”   
We all sat around the big table amd chatted while Chen prepared dinner. 

“Y/N!” Chanyeol spoke, catching my attention.   
“Can we go grocery shopping tomorrow?”   
“Don’t you have your managers do that for you or something?”   
He shook his head, “We’ll go late at night so no one can see us..   
I’ll wear a mask!” He smiled widely.   
I agreed to his idea right before Chen placed a plate of hot food in front of me.  
After dinner everyone went straight to bed as it was pretty late and the boys had a early schedule to prepare for their comeback.   
But I had one more thing to do before bed..

I walked into Baekhyun’s room, it was dark and he seemed asleep.   
I crawled underneath the blankets and wrapped my arm around his waist from behind.   
He fidgeted at my touch.   
“Baekhyun-ah..?” I softly whispered.   
“Hmm..?” He hummed in response.   
“I need you to listen very closely. Okay?” My lips were close to his ears as I spoke while my hand rubbed his hipbone softly.   
“Y-yes?” My words woke him right up as he was now more aware of his situation.   
“You know you’re my good boy, right?”   
“Y-yes” was once again all he could say.   
“I like to treat my good little boy very well. That’s why I call you ‘good’ not ‘bad’” my hand slowly moved to the waistband of his boxers, which were already tightening.   
“Now, today, you weren’t so kind to yourself Baekhyunie” I moved my hips closer to his and only now made him feel the strap-on I was wearing rub against his butt cheek.   
I could clearly hear his breath hitch at the feeling.   
“And miss doesn’t like that, miss wants you to be good to you” I slowly removed his boxers and left him completely naked as I tossed them in one of the corners in this dark room.   
“Spread your ass for me” I commanded and he complied as he quickly obeyed my order and spread his cheeks for me.   
With a grin I took out the lube I brought, as he was not aloud to own any since it was forbidden for him to masturbate.   
I applied some onto his tight little hole and then a good amount onto the strap-on.   
“Now, Baekhyunie, you will stay like this while I fuck your tight little hole and you will neither touch yourself or cum.   
Understood?” I spoke while I rubbed the firm tip of the strap-on against his puckered little hole.   
The only response I got was a big gulp and a little hum. Then I started adding pressure to inch the head in.   
A whimper came from his lips as his bowels struggled to accept the foreign object entering his body.   
Once the tip had entered the rest easily slid in due to the lube. Loud moans started coming from his lips as he was being filled fully.   
I knew that there was no way the entire dorm wouldn’t hear him.   
But his humiliation might be a perfect aspect for his punishment. 

“Good boy, listen to you being such a little slut for me” A wide grin was spread on my face as I felt the power in me. I felt the dominance I had over him. Making me high on ecstasy.   
Not only was I wearing a strap-on, I had a vibrator pressed against my clit, inching me into a climax.   
“Let everyone know you’re being fucked good.” My own words were turning me on.   
My attention was quickly back on Baekhyun as he had started rocking himself back onto me.   
I knew his prostate was being hit with each thrust as he cried out in pleasure.  
I quickened my thrusts as I felt my orgasm near and pushed hard into him as I came.   
I moaned loudly as my hips stuttered.   
I pulled out and tried to catch my breath.   
My droopy eyes tried to make out Baekhyun’s state in the darkness.   
As I pushed myself up I pulled him onto his back and removed the blankets before getting up.   
I turned on the light to reveal a vulnerable and sensitive Baekhyun.   
His dick was hard, his balls were swollen, his cheeks were flushed and his hair was messy. 

I quickly left his room to get one last thing.   
As I had returned I found him still laying on his back with his hands to his side, finally calming down.   
With a devious smirk I walked to his nightstand where he had his chastity cage.  
“N-no, miss.. P-please! I won’t touch myself, I promise!!” He cried out fearfully. He moved quickly and crawled to the corner of the bed, nearly falling off.   
I cornered him and forcefully spread his legs apart.   
Before using the cage I got out the ice cubes I brought.   
His eyes widened at the sight right before I pressed one right at his tip.  
A loud screaming moan came from his throat as the coldness washed over him.  
Slowly letting the cube melt onto his hot flesh I added two new ones and rubbed them on either side of his shaft. When his boner started to disappear I got out the chastity device. He whimpered and whined in disagreement as I applied the device to his semi-hard cock.   
“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!!” He moaned as I forced his dick into the cold cage. Once I had secured it fully I lead him back underneath the blankets. Still laying behind him as I had my hand firmly on his hipbone I spoke again.   
“Baekhyunie, tomorrow I want you to be good to yourself. Okay?”   
“Y-yes, miss”  
“You will go about your schedule and do as you’re told. If you make any mistakes, you will not blame yourself, understood?”   
“Y-yes, miss” he stammered again. I got up and searched for his long forgotten boxers.   
“If you’ll be good, I might let you cum tomorrow” I spoke as I pulled his boxers up his legs before tucking in his locked shaft. “Good night, baby boy” I pecked his cheeks before leaving his room and closing the door behind me.


	7. sEX tOy | Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • A/N: This chapter might be very rough but hasn’t chapter two.2 been rough too? lmao just you’ll see.. Also, i’m sorry for pairing these two fuckers together all the time; i’m just a Chansoo biast bitch is all.  
> • P.S. There is some sad-ish angst for some reason bc I felt like it and I want the reader to be more intimate with the members rather it just all being cold hearted fucking. thank you!  
> • Pairing: Chanyeol x reader & Kyungsoo x reader  
> • Genre: smut with some ‘’angst’’???  
> • Rating: M (Mature, 17+)  
> • Warnings: Swearing. sexual content, agressive Kyungsoo  
> • Kinks: Maledom, toy(s), public?, humiliation, spanking & the slightest bit of height/size reference in like the very last sentence lmao..  
> • Concept: An alternative universe where big idols can secretly hire so called ‘’sex toys’’ for their personal pleasure. You (fem!reader) are hired by EXO to please them as they wish.   
> • Word count: 4,4K

I was woken up early by the boys as they had schedules that I had to attend as their ‘assistant’.   
Today was their music video shooting for their first come back of the year. We were picked up by their managers who drove us to the location.   
It was a hectic scene as there were staff running around everywhere. People checking lights, stylists running after the members as they had to follow instructions from the director around the set. Managers re-checking concepts and scripts to make sure their idols would have a good image.   
I felt anxious just looking at it. As I sighed deeply I sat down at one of the tables scattered around in this big room. It was tiring to wake up this early and the thought that they had been doing this for five years straight was horrendous. And I still didn’t hear them complain.   
  
“M-m'am” a small voice standing in front of me called out. I turned my head expecting one of the staff members but I was surprised to see Baekhyun’s timed figure. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.   
“Yes, Baekhyun” I yawned in response.   
“I.. Uh.. I need to use the bathroom” he was clearly sweating as he spoke. And I knew what he was indicating as the chastity belt he was wearing didn’t allow him to use the bathroom properly. I leaned back and looked at him unbothered. “Keep it in till tonight, okay?” I smiled teasingly.   
“B-but I really need to-” before he could finish his sentence a make-up staff walked up to him to fix his now sweat ruined make-up.   
“Aish, Baekhyun-ah! Why are you sweating so much?!” She dragged him with her to touch it up as I waved him a goodbye.   
Not long after he left I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to face another staff member.   
“Miss, one of the EXO members has requested to see you.” The lady smiled. I followed her to their dressing room where it felt even more chaotic than the set. She led me to the member and then walked away again.   
  
This member happened to be Kyungsoo and to my habit, as this is part of my job, I looked down. Kyungsoo happened to have one of the most prominent boners I had ever seen right now. Even if you weren’t looking for it, you would clearly notice the bulge in his jeans. The fact that they were baggy didn’t help his subtlety either. As he had seen me approach him I became nervous with each step I took. Kyungsoo had a timed and professionally calm nature. He never had a boner in public. In fact, as long as I have worked for them, no one has gotten a boner in any form of public setting. But why now and why him? I could not stay quiet if it was him.   
“I need to take use of your serves.” He spoke in a monotone, his eyes narrow and dark. His expression cold. I gulped. I froze. I didn’t know what to do. His words were clearly pointing out my real job for the ones who knew but were subtle enough for the ones who didn’t.   
‘’C-could we dis-cuss about that in a m-more private room?“ I stammered. With his eyes boring through mine he spoke.   
“Sure” So simple, still so frightening.   
He led me with him to a conversation room, it was more isolated and there were no camera’s due to privacy policies. When I walked in he closed the door behind me and locked it.   
“L-look, Kyungsoo..” I tried to get the courage to speak. “You guys are m-mid shooting and it’s going to ruin your clothes and-” he cut me off with clearing his throat loudly, he sat down on one of the chairs with his legs spread as he rested his elbows on his knees.   
Still not saying anything he glared at me through his eyelashes. Too afraid to move I stood there, in front of him, not daring to speak any further.   
I didn’t clearly know why I was so anxious. It was Kyungsoo, Doh Kyungsoo. The shy guy that would hate it when you called him cute but would get flustered when you did anyway. The guy who politely and perfectly bowed 90 degrees down for everyone to show his upmost respect.   
How could you be scared of him?   
  
“I know it is unprofessional to take use of your serves right now. It’s risky and stupid. But that’s not why I asked for your time.” His words were so carefully chosen. He seemed so collected once again; a purely intimidating figure. One of those high standard businessmen that could ruin you by the snap of his fingers.   
“Why I asked for your time is because I wanted to discuss something with you, my little pet” he nudged his head, motioning for me to sit down. I obeyed his silent order and took a seat opposite him. “Tonight, I want to take my time with you. Try new things, see what you like and what you don’t. if you are comfortable, that is..” I could tell he was trying to not slip into his domspace.   
At least not now.   
It seemed he was trying to come off less strict and controlling. He wasn’t able to go all out now anyway.   
“I know I could be discussing this with you tonight, at the dorm. But I need to know in advance so I can prepare” the word ‘prepare’ pulled at my nerves. Why would he need to prepare?   
“Are you following me so far?” I nodded my head carefully at his words. He moved his chair closer to mine for a better conversational setting. His eyes once again boring through my brain and scanning all my sensitive areas.   
“I need you to be fully aware of what you get yourself into, understood?” I nodded. “Tell me if you don’t want to do a certain thing, okay?” I nodded again.  
Then he reached for his pocket and got out a piece of paper. He unfolded it and straightened it out onto the table.  
“This is a list of all the things I want to do, kitten. We won’t be doing all of them tonight, but with time..” His strict character started to subtract slowly. I glanced at the paper briefly; it was pretty long.   
“Remove some that you truly do not feel comfortable with and i’ll see what i’ll do as alternative. You can add anything you like, those will be your occasional rewards. IF you behave” his gaze was dark once more.   
I gulped before I took hold of the paper and looked over it carefully. 

* * *

 

  * _Chocking_
  * _Pain_
  * _Blindfold_
  * _Denial_
  * _Anal [+ enema]_
  * _Voyeurism_
  * _Watersports_
  * _Pet play_
  * _Hot candle wax_
  * _Over stimulation_
  * _Roleplay_
  * _Cumplay_



* * *

 

Some of these I recognized already from his profile, but it seemed he gained interest in some new ones as well.   
I didn’t find any of them too much but did feel a bit uneasy with some that I had never tried before or wasn’t trained in.   
I took a deep breath and then turned my vision back to Kyungsoo. He was scanning my face intensively; surely looking for any kin of reaction.   
“W-we can try some..” I spoke quietly. “But I d-don’t think all of them-”   
“I know we can’t do all of them tonight. But we will eventually.” He cut me off harshly, obviously inpatient to my stammering speech. I gulped once again at his strong character before nervously cutting off eye contact and staring at the paper again.   
“Add some things you want to do” he spoke suddenly. “If you’re good, I will reward you those. Depending on what it is you want. If you are ** _really_** good, I will reward you the ones I don’t usually allow”   
Thinking about his words there were many things I wanted to do to him and many things I wanted him to do to me. The click of a pen got my attention as I turned my head he had placed a pen on the table for me to use.

* * *

 

**REWARDS**

  * _You let me ride you face_
  * _You let me use a vibrator_
  * _You let me touch myself_
  * _I can touch you_
  * _You make me cum without denial_
  * _You let me peg you_
  * _I dominate you for one full night_



* * *

 

Anxious to return him the paper I looked it over once more before placing it on the table. He took it and read it over. Afraid to look at him but still wanting to see his reaction I glanced at him slightly. His face was hard to read, like always. I could notice slight twitches at certain words but that’s all I received. Once finished he folded the paper and returned it to his pocket. He cleared his throat once again before speaking.   
“I will need to discuss some of the rewards you have chosen; but we do not have time for this now. I’ll see you tonight in my room at six” then he got up and left. I stayed in my chair for a moment. Still baffled at what just happened. The fact that he wanted this planned out and probably for it to go perfect raised my nerves. What if I made a mistake?   
_He’d punish me._  
But what if I couldn’t take it? Then why didn’t I say something?! Not wanting to think about it too much, I left the room and returned to the set.   
  
They had started recording again and it seemed to be turning out well. They had an amazing group shot which looked just perfect on the monitors. As their “assistant” I had not many tasks to do on shooting days, unless they decided to ask for coffee’s and such. But even so, they had their personal assistants to do so for them. As I was more considered the whole group’s “assistant”, I was more in charge of schedule holding of them as EXO. Knowing when they had interviews and making sure their managers would be around and know when and where they had shoots, etc.   
If they had separate schedules I would be either attending the bigger part of the group or not attending at all. Unless EXO requested so themselves.  


It was a long day of shooting and I had barely anything to do besides sit around and look at the hectic scene of making pure perfection. The shooting came to an end soon as they had enough footage for the video. They wrapped up and everyone greeted each other and said their goodbye’s before we left. We drove home together in a SUV the managers provided.   
As soon home I was dragged by my arms by Chanyeol.   
  
“Yeol! Yah! What is this about?!” I exclaimed as we entered his room.   
“Take your pants off, and those panties as well” his demand went straight to my core. I complied and unzipped my jeans. As I did so I watched him fidget around in his night stand looking for something. As soon as I was done undressing my lower half he had found the thing he was looking for. As he turned around he kept the unknown object behind his back with a grin.   
“Lay on the bed, my little one” he spoke deviously. I did so and he spread my legs apart.   
“Ch-Chanyeol, what is this about?” I stammered, trying to prep myself up with my elbows while looking at him between my legs.   
“Still not in your role, I see?” He said before hitting my core with his hand. I flinched at the sudden feeling and moaned. “From this moment on, until I tell you otherwise, you will address me as ‘sir’ and nothing else. Understood?” His sudden change of character made me anxious to his actions. I nodded my head in response but this is not what he wanted. 

  
“Use words, slut.“ 

"Y-yes, sir”

“Good.." 

  
Then he revealed the object.   
A vibrating buttplug.   
I gulped at the sight but knew not to reject. He reached for lube and placed some on the item; smearing it out before pushing it into my tight entrance. I moaned and cried at the stretching feeling but was forced to keep my legs open. Once it was fully in he tapped it for extra effect, just for his own fun.   
"Good girl~” he said in a rumbling tone. “Now put your clothes back on, we’re going grocery shopping!” My eyes nearly fell out of my sockets when those words left his lips. I jumped up but regretted it instantly as the plug was pushed in deeper at my movement. Another moan came from my mouth as a evil chuckle came from his.   
Without further fighting back I obeyed to his little game he wanted to play and we were off to the grocery shop.   
  
Like promised, Chanyeol was wearing his mask and walked mainly behind me. This did not help one bit as he towered over me by at least a full head. But this did not hold back his naive action. We weren/t looking for too much as the boys were already preparing for their up coming tour as soon as they had their comeback.   
“It’s pretty empty so we can split up. You just go walk around over there while looking for some items okay?” Chanyeol pointed into a random direction of the store.   
“Sure” I spoke before I started walking.   
A jolt of vibrations went through me before I could even take my second step. I swung my hands to my mouth to keep myself from moaning out loud. I turned to Chanyeol, who was the reason of this as he sternly stared at me with his arms crossed; only his dark eyes visible.   
“That’s not what we agreed on, little one.” He walked around me.   
“I-I’m sorry, Sir. It won’t happen again.” I stuttered out my words as I couldn’t focus on anything but the shakes inside of me. “C-Can you please turn it off now, sir?” I was clearly desperate, and this added to his rising ego.   
“No.” He spoke before walking away.   
I desperately wanted to call out for him but I couldn’t with my shaky voice. Scared to even open my mouth as a moan would definitely come out. I tried to straighten my posture so I wouldn’t attract attention. I took shaky steps as my hands tightened around the cart I was holding. 

I tried looking for the items quickly so this torture would end sooner. Until I realized that this was my first time in this store and smartass Chanyeol left me all alone. I looked for an employee to help me and soon found one.   
“Hello, ma'am. May I ask you something?” I tried to hide my shaky state as much as I could.   
“Yes, of course!” She smiled brightly.   
“I was looking fo-” I was interrupted as a high squeal took over my throat. Chanyeol had intensified the vibrations. I looked around as I knew he must be close.   
“M-Miss, are you alright?” The lady asked with concern.   
“Yes, i’m f-fine..” I gulped as I clutched my stomach. “I-I was just wondering if y-you also sell soy sauce?” I forced a smile.   
“Ah! Yes we do!” She spoke with a smile, oblivious to anything. “Follow me!” I used all the strength in me to follow her, with a straight posture and a poker face, pretending not to be edging to an orgasm right about now. The woman showed me my needed soy sauce and then walked off after I told her I didn’t need anything else. I let out a big sigh once she was out of sight and placed the soy sauce in my cart.   
I could hear snickering from behind me and turned around. There he was, Chanyeol was giggling his mask covered face off as it seemed he just witnessed the most hilarious scenario of his life.   
“You’re cute when you try not to embarrass yourself.” He spoke with a grin.   
“Can you please turn it off now, sir?” I spoke in a whimper. My thighs were clutched tightly against one another as my brows furrowed I looked utterly desperate trying to win some mercy out of him.   
“No’‘ he said rather playfull. ‘‘I want you o do one more thing for me, sweetie.’‘ He grinned.  
‘‘That is?’‘   
‘‘Go to the fruit and vegetables section and get the bigges cucumber you can find!’‘ without even questioning his words I shuffled my way over to the alley and grabbed what I was ordered to.   
Once I shuffled back I noticed Chanyeol looking at a random rack. Once I came closer I noticed him looking for condoms.  
‘‘S-sir, I got me what you wanted..’‘ I stammered in a small voice.  
‘‘Geat! Now take these and go to the check out, i’ll handle the groceries.’‘ He winked with a wide grin. As I was handed the XL condom package I realized his plan.   
_He really wanted me to buy this cucumber with a pack of condoms!?_  
I whined at the realization and gave him pleading eyes. As to my ‘luck’ this just inched him to get riskier.  
‘’Ow! One more thing. Cum as you check out!’’ my stomach sank to the ground at his words.   
_What had I done to deserve this?_

  
After getting our needed items we returned to the dorm. Chanyeol had dropped the bags in the kitchen before returning to me in the hallway. Suddenly his arms wrapped around my waist and he lifted me off the floor by a few centimeters before kissing my lips softly.   
“You’re making your Daddy very happy. You know that, right?” He murmured when his lips detached from mine. Without any further words he carried me up the stairs. I was still astonished by his strength even tho he was pretty big and could obviously lift my smaller body with ease. My body was aching to be touched, I needed a release as soon as possible! Before I knew it Chanyeol playfully threw me onto his bed. I squealed at the sudden fall but was soon back to intimacy when he crawled between my legs and started taking my jeans off. Once my lower half was naked he roughly pulled out the butt plug, making me moan loudly.   
“Good girl, moan for me” he said right before placing his lips onto my lower ones. I did what he said and started chanting for more. My hands moved down quickly and grasped his hair. But before I could start pulling, he pinned them back down beside my hips.   
“I decide the pace, slut” Chanyeol seemed to go back and forth between playful and serious. His tongue licked between my folds and teased my entrance making me whimper for my long awaited release.   
“Beg to cum” he panted already running out of breath. Not needing to be asked twice I turned my helpless moans into pleads.   
“S-Sir! Please! Please! May I cum?!” I nearly screamed out.  
“Louder, babygirl” I could hear the smirk on his face while he was clearly enjoying this.   
“Please!! May I cum! I need to cum so desperately!”   
“Let go, babygirl” My build up knot released waves of pleasure through my whole body. My breathing was heavy as I tried to calm down again.   
  
Tilting my tired head I faced his night stand. His clock reading 18:53.   
_'I’ll see you tonight in my room at six’_  
Kyungsoo’s voice echoed through my head. **FUCK!**  I jumped up again and as quickly as I could headed to the door.   
“Where are you-”   
“I’m sorry!!” Is all I could bring out before exiting his room to rush to Kyungsoo’s. I was terrified, maybe it wouldn’t be such a big deal. He didn’t say to be exact..  _Right?_  
Ow, who am I fooling?! It’s Kyungsoo! He hated when people were late to anything!   
  
I opened his door and as soon as his eyes met mine, a whimper came from my throat. There he was. Sitting on his bed, naked, with a belt in his hands. He didn’t say anything. I knew what was coming and he knew I knew the rules. I closed the door and stripped myself completely.   
“I’m really sorry, sir” I bowed down, hoping this would earn me some mercy. But yet again, he stayed silent. With a lump in my throat and fear written on my forehead, I walked closer to him and bend over his lap. I had no time to adjust myself as he landed his leather belt right across my ass.   
I yelped out in pain and shock as the hits continued with no time for me to adjust to the pain. He didn’t even sooth my suffering with a rub of his hand. All it was was pain conflicted to my ass. My nails dug into his calf as tears streamed down my face.   
With each hit I apologized with a desperate 'I’m sorry!’ But this didn’t seem to do much as the hits never seemed to end. Usually he’d let me count and then thank him. But right now he was giving me the silent treatment. This was not something I preferred.   
But even so, I felt myself getting heated already. Like I didn’t just orgasm minutes ago. I knew he’d notice, he always noticed the things he did to me.   
  
After what felt like hours, he finally stopped. Only now letting the pain really dig into me. My sensitive skin felt like it was on fire. Not only had he hit my cheeks, but my thighs were targeted as well. My legs felt weak from the treatment. Unable to move as my cries died out to whimpers of pain. Still not having said a thing I felt him shift.   
When he shifted back a cold liquid was squirted onto my beaten skin. I squealed at the sudden sensation before I felt his hands carefully smearing it out to reach each bruised area. His fingertips barely touching my skin to avoid hurting me more. Once the soothing liquid had started setting in I felt soft blows of air touch my skin.   
It came from between his plush lips; he made sure to reach each part. Then carefully he reached around my body and lifted me off his lap slowly.   
Too weak and still too frightened to speak I let him do whatever it was he wanted to do. He placed my still trembling body onto the bed, making sure none of the beaten areas was touched. I twisted my neck to see what he would do next. Only being able to see his legs from this angle I followed his footsteps into his bathroom; where he disappeared.   
I heard the water tab open and close seconds later before he came back again, with a hand towel still in his hands to dry them off. He sat down behind me and spread my legs before adjusting himself between them; also laying on his stomach.   
  
“I’m really sorry, S-sir” I whimpered. “I was with Chanyeol a-and we forgot about time.. I really am sorry and you have every right to be angry.” I felt tears coming up again as subspace finally started taking over to sooth my fear.   
Then I felt his plush lips kiss my bruised skin. And he still hadn’t spoken a word. A soft moan came from my lips as my heat started to rise. He didn’t leave any patch of skin unkissed; sometimes kissing parts twice if they were redder than the others. His lips were so close to my lower ones and if I didn’t know any better I would have whined for him to touch me there.   
But he never did.   
When he felt like he was done he detached his lips from my skin. He reached for the tissues on his nightstand so he could clean his glistening lips from the liquid. “I am still angry with you, kitten” his low voice filled the room. Tho his words weren’t assuring, the fact he used any at all was making me endure this more.   
“I-I understand, sir..” I whispered in a small voice.   
“No, I don’t think you do” he wrapped his hands around my waist; “sit up” he spoke before turning me around.   
As my still sensitive skin came in contact with the bed I hissed at the burning pain and flinched. His strong hands forced me down to rub the pain in more.   
“Hurts, doesn’t it” his voice was sadistic and low as he gazed into my eyes. I nodded with a whine as my nails dug into his forearms. He always let me do this to endure the pain he would inflict. I think I would’ve gone insane already if he hadn’t.   
“I am hurt too” he said “Yes. I, your master, am hurt by the way you care so little for me.” His words stung me; but not in an offended matter. I rather felt guilt and empathy. “I know I should work on myself as well. But I tried to put my ideas out there right in front of you. Right there, where I was vulnerable. You could’ve totally rejected all of my ideas, my fantasies and I would’ve been devastated because even if I don’t show it, I feel so vulnerable in front of you. Like you could tear me apart more than I could ever do to you.”   
I tried to stay in my submissive role, I really tried but I felt tears of pure sadness coming up. I never knew how Kyungsoo really felt. Every time he apologized for being too rough he really was apologizing for his own desires.   
My hands moved on their own as I cupped his cheeks softly. I leaned in and kissed his lips gently. My eyes closed making my tears fall. His hand moved away from my hip and wrapped around my neck softly to deepen the kiss. It was short, but it eased the atmosphere. As he pulled back his thumb whipped away my tears.   
“Don’t cry..” He spoke softly. My subspace was really getting the best of me.  
“I’m s-so sorry” I felt so small but at the same time so big for inflicting this.   
“Baby, you want to continue this another time? I think we both need some rest”  
I nodded at his words with a weak smile. I moved slowly to avoid any pain on my lower side but was soon pulled onto Kyungsoo’s chest.   
I squealed at the sudden movement as I landed on top of him.   
“You’re so small” he grinned as he looked up at me with his hand in my hair. “So lovely and easy to carry” then a kiss was placed on my nose.

 

 

 


	8. sEX tOy | Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • A/N: WOWOWOW!! This is the longest chapter so far holy! I’m sorry if ya’ll don’t like long ass chapters!! I try to keep them short but I just get lost once I start…. And it’s also kinda the most NSFW so far???? I’m sorry about this chapter in advance!! xx  
> • Pairing: Baekhyun x fem!reader & Suho x fem!reader  
> • Genre: Smut  
> • Rating: M (Mature, 17+) NSFW  
> • Warnings: NSFW!, swearing, sexual content, mention of pee but not quiet watersports, self objectification(?) & “artificial balls"   
> • Kinks: Femdom, body fluids, humiliation, female masturbation, Daddy & praise  
> • Concept: An alternative universe where big idols can secretly hire so called ‘’sex toys’’ for their personal pleasure. You (fem!reader) are hired by EXO to please them as they wish.   
> • Word count: 5.3K

"Y/N!”   
I heard loud banging as I slowly awoke from my sleep. I realized my position and started rubbing my eyes. Still laying right on top of Kyungsoo’s bare chest as his big arms were wrapped around my waist. The loud bangs continued as I located them coming from the door.   
“Y/N~! I NEED YOU!!” Suho’s rough morning voice came out loudly. I groaned; too tired to get up yet. Nonetheless I wormed my way out of Kyungsoo’s grip and started picking up my clothes which were scattered all around the room. Once dressed I exited through the door; soon to be met with Suho’s frustrated face. “Goodmorning..?” I was unsure about his mood. Was he mad at me? “  
“First off, where were you and Kyungsoo last night? He needs all of his meals to stay in shape and so do you” his tone of speech was soft and concerned rather than angry. I muttered out a small ‘i’m sorry..’ before he continued. “Second; I can’t get Baekhyun out of his forsaken room!” He exclaimed with a swing of his arms in frustration. “He said he only wants to see you right now and that no one else is allowed to enter his room. But we need to get going for practice!” He paused to take a breath so he could calm himself. “Will you please check on him?” His face seemed desperate. I responded with a soft chuckle, a smile and a 'sure’ before heading to the stubborn boy’s room. 

With a knock on the door I called out his name.   
“Baekhyunie!” I paused for a second “May I come in?”   
It stayed silent but footsteps were heard as he neared the door before he flicked the lock open. Not waisting a second I entered.   
He stood in the middle of the room staring at me with tired eyes as he covered his body with his huge blanket. His eyes seemed red and puffy; this raised a big concern in me. Had he been crying?!   
“Baekhyun! What’s wrong?” I exclaimed as I neared him for comfort. He flinched at my action and backed away.   
“P-please close the door, miss” he spoke in a whisper. I did as he requested and locked the door again. Once I turned he had dropped the blanket to the floor, this revealed his grey sweatpants with a big wet spot on them. My mind worked out quickly what had happened and a slight panic started within me.   
“Oh my God! I’m so sorry!” I rushed to him and only then noticed the even bigger stain on his bed.   
“I feel so stupid!” He cried out suddenly. I knew his subspace must’ve been in overdrive by this. He was so vulnerable right now. Crying was a reaction given by most subs if things might become too much during the act. But that meant Baekhyun had been in his space for quiet some time by now! “I’m a grown man! Why do I feel like i’m such a baby? A little kid who can’t control their own pee!” He swore at himself.   
“No! No Baekhyun! It’s not your fault!” I assured him. My arms wrapping around his waist as I rested my head on his bare chest.   
“I’m swearing at myself again..” He muttered with his face down, lips against the top of my head. “This is exactly why I deserved this humiliation..” I was lost and didn’t know what to say; making the room turn quiet for a moment.   
“It’s my fault. I completely forgot” my hand rubbed his back slowly. “I’m a terrible dom. I’m so sorry Baekhyunie” I removed myself from him quickly and got on my knees, my character changing quickly.   
“W-What are you..” My action made the boy flustered.   
“You’re getting a reward for your good behavior, my good boy” I smiled up at him as I pulled his wet sweatpants down. He was completely bare now, besides the godforsaken cage. I reached in my back pocket where the key had been since his punishment had started and unlocked it. The loudest moan I had ever heard came from deep within his chest. His cock immediately starting to harden. “Maybe I should clean it before you-” his words were cut short as my lips wrapped around his glistening red tip, another moan leaving his lips. I licked his cock clean as good as I could and lubed it with my own saliva. I had never really tasted the yellow body fluid; it was pretty close to cum.   
Salty.   
But was clearly more fluid than creamy. Just the act of sucking on his urine covered cock made me wet. It gave me a rush. Believe it or not, but even as the sex toy I am, I still haven’t done everything.  
As I felt that his cock was covered enough with my saliva, I started bopping my head faster. Baekhyun who felt embarrassed and was crying just seconds ago, was now a moaning mess. I knew he was in a rush so this couldn’t last too long, unfortunately. 

“Be a good baby boy and grab my hair” I said in the softest voice I could while my hand stroked his hard length. Less hesitant than usual, I felt his hand grip my hair strongly before he pushed my face down his length. I let him decide his pace. He was close very quickly and speeded up fast.   
“F-Fuck-” he moaned right before his hot release was shut down my throat. His grip on my hair loosened slowly, allowing me to take his cock out of me as I swallowed anything left in mouth. 

“I’m sorry, I-I was really..” He muttered as I got back up to my feet.  
“It’s okay, you deserved it.” My hand rested on his chest.   
“Are you sure you’re okay..” He hesitated with his words “You just swallowed m-my..”   
“Yes Baek, now stop your whining. You have practice to get ready for. I’ll clean your bed, it’s no biggie” with that I started my self ordered task. 

Once finished with changing Baekhyun’s dirty bed sheets I left his room quietly. As soon downstairs I was attacked by Suho again.   
“What took you so long? Is he getting out? We need to leave in five minutes!” He exclaimed.   
“Yes, yes, yes! He’s getting ready” I assured him before heading to the kitchen.   
“You’re up early!” Chen exclaimed as he seemed surprised at my entry.   
“Of course, how could I sleep with Suho shouting the whole house together?” I teased the male who stood in the doorway.  
“Are you coming with us?” Chanyeol spoke as he was munching on something.   
“No.” Suho spoke from the doorway in a rather strict form.   
I furrowed my eyebrows at him. It was not my intention to go along with in the first place. But now that Suho had said it so vulgarly I felt slightly down.   
“If she joins there will be no practicing done and our comeback is literally around the corner!” I understood his point as a leader; trying to ignore his blunt reaction from seconds ago.   
“I’m done!” A hurriedly Baekhyun was heard running down the stairs. Just right on time as their manager’s car beeped from outside. The boys left quickly and as soon as the door closed shut a big sigh left from my lips. 

'I could sleep all day!’ I thought to myself with a bright smile. But before I did so, I decided to fill my empty stomach with some breakfast. My stomach was growling at the lack of food; it even started hurting. I must really be hungry. Not waisting my time on complaining, I made myself some breakfast and sat at the tv to enjoy it with some drama playing on the screen. Already having seen the whole series I grew bored of it quickly as I gulped down my last bite. I turned off the show and connected my phone to the tv screen as I placed my empty plate on the coffee table. In hopes of something nice I could watch I searched the internet. Distracted by my different social media’s I stumbled upon my long forgotten writers account. It was on a website you could write your own stories and read the ones of others. I never really published something and usually kept my crappy writings to myself. But what I did use it for (too) ofter was to read erotics. Yes, I would get off on them and imagined being in that scenario. Most of the things I would bookmark to read were embarrassing; like any other erotic story, right? Well mine weren’t your usual spanking kinks with your sweet dominating Daddy.   
I-I love being used. But not just that; being seen as nothing but an object. A object with three holes and two hands to take advantage of. Fuck, just thinking of it was turning me on. A small whimper leaving my lips as I found my hand travel down my stomach. As I reached the waistband of my jeans I stopped.   
I couldn’t just touch myself on this couch where we would sit and enjoy innocent movies every few nights! A bit irritated by my own concerns I got up and left to my room. 

As I walked up the stairs I thought this over.   
Kyungsoo would literally hang me if he found out. But this made me want to do it even more. Just imagining Kyungsoo tying my wrists to a rope and hanging me off a ceiling while using my defenselessly weak body.   
A moan this time, left my quivering lips as I finally reached the top of the stairs. Knowing I had no toys in my own room, I walked into Chen’s, he had one of the biggest collections.   
Under his bed was the box, just because the toys were simply too much and too big to all fit in one drawer. I reached for the box and pulled it out swiftly. Opening it I was met with a fountain of toys. A lot of which I hadn’t even seen yet!   
There was a note on top. It read: 

~Baekhyun, put the box back. I will kill you when I find out~ 

I snickered at the funny piece of paper. glad to not be named Baekhyun I ignored the note and fished out interesting looking objects. There were many vibrators, dildos, cock rings, butt plugs in all sizes, anal beats, even toys I couldn’t identify. But why did he need all this? Half of it he would never use on his own. He had stated plenty of times he’d like to keep his tight and beautiful ass untouched.   
Too worked up to even think clearly about this, I took a familiar toy and his bottle of lube. Rushing to my room I laid myself out on my bed. I left my usually tightly closed door wide open this time. Thinking of what would happen if the boys would come home unannounced and walk in on me fucking myself. I quickly removed my clothes and threw them across my room mindlessly. Moans left my body as I started touching up myself.   
Grabbing my phone again I opened my internet browser and searched for video’s to get me off. Too worked up to even type out my interest of being as I tapped random links and stared at the screen with hooded eyes and my lips parting open at the sight. The scene played on my screen started and so did my hand as I took the toy, a dildo, and placed it at my entrance. I lubed the toy thoroughly; too intimidated by the size I had chosen. Slowly I started working it in, first just the tip whilst slowly adding more inches. Too fixated on the screen to close my eyes in pleasure, but surely feeling my knot grow I left out useless and desperate moans. My mind too dazed to think of a scenario that would actually get me off. The video not doing it’s job. Flicking my phone under my pillow instead I started focusing on my heat. The dildo had surprisingly fit all the way to it’s artificial balls. My juices making wet sounds as they mixed together with the heavy amount of lube; this only working me up more as my moans became louder. Where I would usually moan a name this time all I could bring out was a string of curses. Just thinking of somebody, anybody, to take me as theirs. Hitting my sweet spot with the large tip of the rubber toy I made my climax finally reach it’s peak.   
I was panting as I rode out my high; slowly coming down the toy still deep inside me started to ache. I slowly pulled it out, whimpers leaving my lips at the feeling. The toy was coated with juices as it finally appeared again. Sudden guilt washed over me. The realization of my actions hitting me as I sat up slowly.   
“S-Shit” I stammered, still a bit dazed. 

Getting up from my bed I quickly started cleaning up, trying to get rid of any evidence. Not just to avoid any given punishment, but too to avoid any embarrassment in front of the idol men. Cleaning the toy and placing it back neatly in it’s box, returning the bottle of lubricant, cleaning not only my body but also my sweat covered bedsheets I hurriedly finished up.   
Not knowing when the boys would return but surely knowing I had covered myself up nicely I smiled to myself; tho guilt and shame were still lingering. Proceeding to my first day activity I had planned, before I was so rudely interrupted by my own hormones. I decided to take a well deserved nap. Getting comfortable in nothing but my pajamas I slipped into my freshly made bed and drifted off quickly. 

What felt like just seconds of sleep was in reality four hours when I woke up again. Clearly I had been slightly deprived from sleep. Fair to say; I needed that. I stretched my well rested limbs out as I stood from my bed. The day was already heading into the afternoon. Making me feel guilty for just laying around all day while the idol men were most definitely practicing their cute asses off.   
I sighed when I entered the kitchen to start on some potential dinner for the nine men. I felt completely lost, usually Kyungsoo or sometimes Chen would be at service. But this was comeback season and there was barely time for them to even have bathroom breaks, let alone eat properly. Not possessing of much cooking skill, I decided to get started on some basic pasta. But barely remembering my mom’s recipe, I took it to the web to help me out. It wasn’t as hard as I remembered as I had the two pans cooking on low fire while I cut the vegetables and stirred the meat from time to time. As I nearly finished the dish I worried about my timing. Had I started too early? What if they would arrive late and the food would be cold!   
Reaching for my phone I remembered it was left upstairs in my room. I turned down the stove and headed for it quickly. 

Once I reached and found my phone I was ready to search Suho’s number. As I opened my contacts list I scrolled through it as 'Junmyeon’ wouldn’t be too hard to find at the top. But not even getting close to his name my phone screen flipped from my contact list back to my internet browser. My eyebrows furrowed as confusion struck me. Did I click on something? Soon my forgotten watch history was being played.   
The erotic video I barely got off on filled my phone screen. Trying to laugh it off I was about to turn the app off until I heard the loud moans that were supposed to come from my phone, coming from downstairs.   
Shit!   
I left my room quickly and stormed down the stairs. Once arrived I was met with nine men; some still standing in the hallway, some enjoying their view full on in the livingroom. My loud footsteps surely got their attention as they turned their visions to me. My trembling body still standing halfway down the stairs. It was silent, except for those goddamn moans blasting from the speakers. My heart was pounding. How could I have been so stupid to keep my phone connected to the tv?! 

Suho cleared his throat before he spoke.   
“This is so embarrassing..” He muttered. I gulped loudly, getting ready to explain myself somehow.. “I totally forgot to close the tab..” Suho said before I could even bring out a sound. He took a hold of the tv remote and swiftly removed the video from the screen and turning the tv off.   
“Y/N, I smell dinner..?” He smiled lightly.   
I was dumbfound. Why was he lying? What was going on?   
I didn’t know how to react and stayed quiet for a solid five long agonizing seconds before coming to my senses.  
“Eum.. Y-yeah!” I exclaimed a little too loud maybe. Still shaken by the sudden event of complete embarrassment, I hopped down the last few stairs and quickly made my way into the kitchen as the men followed me. 

“Please sit down as I serve you dinner” I tried my hardest to speak clearly, my voice was shaky as my nerves weren’t calming down. The men took each a seat at the big table.   
It was silent.   
I cursed their sudden silence and was missing their usual loud banter of nonsense. Sweat was dripping down my forehead as I filled nine heavy plates as soon as I could. Suddenly a voice was heard from behind me. 

“You like anal, Junmyeon Hyung?” Baekhyun spoke. Loud laughter was heard from the men behind me at Baekhyun’s sudden words. My face heating up and turning completely red. Once again more guilt washed over me, but this time greater than ever.   
“Don’t you like anal too, Baekhyunie?” Chanyeol spoke. “We all heard you that night” he snickered. “Ow! Y/N! Deeper!! F-fuck!!” Chanyeol imitated Baekhyun’s moans.   
To avoid any chaos I finished up the last plate and served them their food quickly. Watching as they all dug in; surely being tired after a long day of work. I was satisfied with the sight of them eating well before I decided to spoon up some for myself.   
As soon as I had sat down to join them I was spoken to. 

“What did you do while we were gone?” Lay questioned as he swallowed his spoonful. A slight panic raising in me to lie. Some members looked at me while some continued to gulp down their meal.   
“I showered and took a nap” I said truthfully.  
“Why are you so quiet?” Kai shot at me. Not even giving me time to make up an excuse I was being answered for.   
“I think it’s because of the video that wa-” Baekhyun’s sentence was cut short as a loud kick was heard under the table. Looking over to the only person not reacting, Kyungsoo continued to enjoy his warm meal.   
Baekhyun yelped in pain as he reached for his hurt leg. “Why would she!?” Chen exclaimed. “It’s not like she was the one watching it!” My face once again turning a bright red shade. I gulped down only my third spoon and suddenly felt not so hungry anymore. Getting up to put my food back as left overs another member expressed his thoughts.   
“Look, you guys made her uncomfortable!” Lay whined. “She made us this nice meal and all you guys do is jump her for no reason!”   
“You started it!” Baekhyun defended.   
“I-I’m just tired. It’s no big deal, guys.” I spoke turning to them whilst trying to hide the guilt written on my face. “I’m off to bed.. That nap seems to not have been enough” I tried to joke so I would come off less tense.   
“You go to your room and wait there for me, understood?” Suho suddenly spoke. His words suddenly turning the room tense again.   
“Of course” I spoke softly before greeting everyone goodnight with a bow and heading to my room. 

Anxiety was boiling deep inside me. I was lucky it wasn’t either Kyungsoo or Xiumin who had said those words.   
But is Suho any better?   
He has never been even slightly irritated with me, now I made him embarrass himself.. A punishment from Suho is not something I am experienced with and that frightened me. He’s a well trained leader, he knows how to keep people in line.   
Once I arrived at my room I subconsciously started cleaning anything out of the way. It was a tick I had when I was nervous. But most of my room seemed untouched and with nothing to clean I sat down, waiting for him to enter.   
How long would it take for him to even get here?

My question was quickly answered as the doorknob turned and in walked Suho. He closed the door behind him and stood in front of me before he spoke.   
“Now, babygirl..” He let out a sigh as he walked back and forth in front of me. “I’m in a dilemma here, you see” he paused before gazing at me sternly. “You deserve a punishment for your irresponsible behavior, but I so desperately want to reward you for making us all that delicious dinner that you sadly couldn’t enjoy as much as we did..”   
Another silence fell upon the room. He walked over to my desk and pulled the chair from it before sitting down. Legs spread in a manly matter as his forearms rested upon his knees with a stare burning through my brain.   
“I purposely forced you to stay home.” He confessed. “I heard you last night..” He muttered “Jesus! We all heard you last night!” He exclaimed; this made my cheeks heat up quickly. “So I think you had your fair share of punishment already..” He snickered softly. “I just wanted you to take a day off and rest well. It’s a bummer I now can’t spoil you” he scratched the back of his neck.   
“Did Kyungsoo take good care of you afterwards though?” I nodded at his words, too flustered to open my mouth. “Can I see, sweetheart? I want to make sure” His stern nature turning soft at my trembling body. Suho’s intentions were truly pure and driven by real concern.   
I signed another nod.   
“Lay on the bed for me, sweetie” I obliged and laid out on the bed. As my vision of him disappeared my anxiety rose; not knowing where or when to expect him. I could hear him walk behind me before I felt the bed dip. He crawled between my legs as he spread them apart.   
“Lift your ass up for me, babygirl” he spoke. As I did so I felt him slowly taking off my jeans, taking my panties with them. I heard him take a sharp breath between his teeth as he could see my behind now. I had no idea how it looked like.  
Was it that bad?   
“He really went off, didn’t he?” I could hear him say.   
A heated blush crept up my cheeks as I let out a slight hum. “Does it still hurt, sweetie?” I shook my head but when I realized he couldn’t see I softly spoke. “No..”   
“Are you sure?”   
“Yes..”   
Then I felt his hand softly press down onto my ass cheek. I winced at the sudden sting and hissed in response with my legs lifted upwards as a reflex as my muscles tensed. Another deep chuckle filled the room.   
“I know when you’re lying” he spoke.   
“I-It only hurts when it’s touched firmly.. L-Like a squeeze or w-when I sit down” I stammered.   
“So it must’ve hurt all day. It’s still pretty red and I think if Kyungsoo went any further he might’ve caused you to bleed!” He exclaimed. “Be more careful next time okay?”   
“Okay”   
“You’re having your first monthly check-up in a few days and if they find anything too heavy they’ll take you away from us. You know that right?” I nodded at his words once more before whispering a soft 'Yes’ again.   
“Besides, we really like you and feel all very comfortable around you.” He said “Yes, we relieve a lot of stress through you and we love it. But we do not see you as just that. We really like you around a lot.” His words stunned me. I had no idea how to react. I stayed silent for a few seconds to let his words sink in. “Thank you~” I spoke softly before I felt his lips on my sensitive bruised skin. I let out a whimper.   
“S-Sorry” he spoke. “The bruises look so kissable. They need attention, baby” then his lips were on my bum again. Flashbacks from last night came back as dejavu washed over me. My core already quickly reacting to his touch. What started soon ended soon too as he removed himself from me all too sudden. “I’ll get you some ointment, we really need to take care of your bruises” I felt his figure leave the bed and quickly exit my room.   
A sigh left from my lips as I felt like I could finally breath again. 

Curious to my own bruising I got up from the bed and walked to my big mirror. I was still dressed from the waist up and lifted my shirt to see more as I turned around. I was stunned by the sight. It really was red all over. Some black and blue spots starting to form as well. I examined each and every bruise slowly as I went down my thighs. I hated to admit it but..   
I. Liked. Them..   
How could I? 

“Ah, babygirl got curious” came from the doorway. Suho had returned with some ointment in hand. Once again he closed the door behind him.   
“I’m sorry for getting off the bed, D-Daddy..” I stammered with a bow.   
“No, please no apologies for tonight. Daddy wants to treat you. You have been working so hard” he smiled. “Can you be a good girl for Daddy and relax a little tonight?” I nodded in response, feeling good to know I didn’t need to use any words.   
“Please lay on your stomach comfortably” he spoke motioning to the bed. I took my position and placed my hands beneath my pillow as my head laid comfortably on it. “I’ll rub this in and then we can continue” he spoke as I felt him get onto the bed. He straddled my thighs as he applied the ointment and swiftly worked it in, making sure to not add too much pressure to the sensitive skin.  
I had been getting three messages in a row right about now and I honestly couldn’t complain.   
Relaxing again into the familiar feeling I closed my eyes as my breathing slowed down I felt relieved.   
“You like that?” I heard Suho deeply giggle at the sight of me nearly falling asleep underneath him. I hummed in reply, feeling a bit too spoiled. “Good, you deserve it.” He said finishing up the treatment as he placed the ointment onto my nightstand. I felt him move again as his touch on my legs left I heard him walking around. Once opening my eyes I was met with the sight of only his legs and hips right in front of me. His jeans forgotten in the corner of the room. He swiftly tossed his shirt to add to the tiny pile. I gulped at the view I was getting.   
His dick already hard and filling out his boxers nicely; pressed against his left leg by the tight fabric. His crotch was removed from my sight as he crawled onto the bed again. Straddling my thighs this time he made sure to press his member right against my folds. 

“Does my babygirl want to feel even better?” He hummed as his hips softly grind against me. I nodded in response as a whimper left my lips.   
“Yes, Daddy” I choked out.   
At that he moved off my legs to pry them apart slowly as he placed himself between my thighs I felt him shift clumsily. Once he stopped he rubbed his tip between my folds slowly. The sudden touch made me release a breathy moan as I bucked my hips further into him. His hands found my hips and placed me back down in place.   
“Be careful to not hurt yourself; i’ll do the work” he spoke softly. One hand moved to line up his cock as he slowly entered me. His shaft filling me up perfectly. He thrusted softly whilst grunts came from his throat. His hands touching up my sides moved up and cupped my breasts underneath my shirt. With tight squeezes he firmly gripped them. My back arched at his touch. The stuffed feeling of his cock making me heat up.   
“Does it feel good, baby?” He said through heavy breaths.   
All I could do was release a whiney moan trying to tell him; yes, yes this felt amazing Junmyeon.   
His thrusts stayed very slow and steady. Taking his time to feel me up as much as I was feeling him inside me. Even though his thrusts were slow they didn’t fail to brush up against my G spot. Making my heat even wetter. The room was filled with the sound of low moans and my juices. His hands moved down again and gripped my hips firmly to lift them off the mattress. As he did so one hand stayed on my hip to keep me up as the other left and disappeared between my thighs. I felt his middle finger rub my clit slowly. Another loud moan leaving my lips at the touch; his thrusts reacting to me as he sped up his rhythm. His hips nearly coming in contact with my behind as he kept pulling out right before he did so.   
“Baby, you look so good” he breathed. “Fuck! You’re so tight! You make me feel so good” low moans left his throat in soft growls of pleasure. “Do you still feel good?” He questioned once more.   
“I’m close” I whimpered. “  
I felt ecstasy fill my brain and daze my thoughts. All that my squirming body could focus on was Suho’s soft tip brush up against my sweet spot. With every thrust getting more and more pleasurable and untying the knot deep inside me; inching me closer to my orgasm.   
“Then come for me, babygirl. Make Daddy even prouder than he already is” his voice adding to my overstimulated senses making me rock back my hips again. This time not being held back by him. His touch on my swollen clit roughened with his thrusts. As his hips touched my bum for the first time I felt the hot sting of the still healing bruises on my ass. I hissed, but it felt good.   
“Keep going!” I whined.  
This boosted his actions as he repeated his movements, finally fully inside me he started pleasing himself more too. Where as he seemed to only now really get started for himself, I was riding out my climax. It shot through me roughly. My legs shaking as my throat became dry from my own moans. My heavy breathing subsiding from my strong orgasm before I felt Suho pull out slowly.   
“Stay like this, please” his voice somewhat sounding desperate. As I laid there his grunts and moans were all that was heard besides the loud sounds of his hand jerking his cock to an orgasm. His warm semen suddenly coming in touch with my lower back. He breathed heavily as he collapsed beside me.


End file.
